Louise's First Love
by The Mind of a Madman
Summary: When Louise discovers that a new student is almost a male version of her, she realizes that her small world is much bigger than she thought. Maybe even big enough for a boy?
1. Chapter 1

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* the clock chirped. The time was 6:45, and the young girl moaned as she fumbled around to shut off the clock. Louise swatted at it, the heard the clock crash to the floor. "Crap!" Louise yelled, rolling out of bed. Why was it so early, and why could she never find that stupid clock?! "Fine, you win TIME. But make no mistake, if it takes 1 day or 1 century, a day will come where your beep cannot mock me!" the 9 year old laughed maniacally. "LOUISE. Stop cackling and get ready for school.' Bob yelled from downstairs as he tended the grill. "It was an evil laugh dad, not a cackle! Get it right!" Louise shouted back, storming out of her closet and getting ready. 'First day back. Nothing new for the crew. Hey, I rhymed!' Louise thought giddily as she got dressed in her simple green dress and shoes, and her bunny ears. Those would never leave her side. EVER. Louise headed downstairs to find Bob, Teddy, and Mort in their usual spots. "Morning Louise." Bob said, gesturing with his coffee. "Hey Pops, ready for my yearly list of first day excuses?" The young girl asked her father. Bob smirked and tried to hide his smile behind his cup. Linda hated when he enabled his daughter, but she was his favorite. Bias was a bitch. "Go for it." Louise cleared her throat and stood up on her stool. "The following reasons are why I can't attend school today: The first day is worthless, Gene smells like farts, Tina will moan, Tammy still exists, my teacher is ugly, Andy and Ollie are hopped up as usual, Daryl is absent, I have strep, I have cancer, I tore my ACL, I need to get a job, you'd miss me to much, I draw in all your business, and I love you to much to leave." Louise rambled. Maybe, just maybe this was the- "Sorry sweetie, your going. Your getting more detailed though, ACL was a nice touch. Maybe next year." "Crap! Fine, where Dumb and Depressed?" Louise groaned. "Gene is downstairs, and your mother is coaxing Tina out of her room." "Another fine showing for the Belcher family." Louise snickered as she ate breakfast. Bob laughed, Mort chuckled, and Teddy fell off his chair. "I better not have heard that Louise!" Linda shouted. "How did you hear us?!" Louise exclaimed. "You left the vent open." Teddy pointed out. "Oh come on! Rookie mistake!" Louise moaned. "Yeah yeah, alright my cuties, go to school." Linda said as she came downstairs, followed by Tina, who moaned all the way down. "GENE. Get up here!" Bob shouted "Hold on! Im testing the acoustics of the meat locker!" Gene yelled, followed by a fart noise. "Perfect!" He yelled, running upstairs before face planting. "Ow!" He yelled, getting back to his feet." Smooth Gene." Louise snickered. "Okay, out! Your father and I are going to have a discussion, and you have to get to school." Linda said. "I can discuss." Louise pointed out. "I've got time." Gene followed. "My schedules wide open for discussions, nows perfect." Tina finished. " ALONE." Linda demanded. The kids groaned but left. When the restaurant was empty of them, Linda turned and glared at Bob. "Oh crap." Bob muttered. "Oh you really did it now Bobby." Teddy said. "Thanks Teddy I can see that." "Bob, you promised you were going to have a normal relationship with the kids." Linda said. "I do, why?" Bob asked. "Really? Because last i checked, we have 3 children and I saw one breakfast platter!" "Oh come on Lin, Tina hates breakfast and Gene had a hot pocket like always. Only Louise likes when I cook for her." "Shes way to dependent on you! And you give her everything she asks for." "If I did that we would be hobos. And she does not depend on me." "Bob she calls you daddy! She calls me Linda!" "Oh come on, she stopped doing that a long time ago." "What am I deaf? Bob, I can hear her do it! She only does it when your alone, but when you are thats all she calls you!" "Linda your acting ridiculous. This is pent up anger because Louise treats you like a parent and me like a friend." "Exactly! I want her to make normal friends, have crushes, be social! Not here, all the time." Linda said. "Fine. I'll try, but don't be shocked when she won't back down and we're right back to it tomorrow." Bob sighed. "Thank you." Linda replied, kissing her husbands cheek and leaving.

"And thats how scabs taste!" Gene finished as the 3 kids arrived. "Wow Gene. That was...lets never do that again." Louise said. trying not to throw up. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Tina moaned as Jimmy Jr walked by. 'Oh Tina. Poor, lonely, perverted Tina. I bet I could-' _SPLASH "_ Huh?!" Louise yelped as Tina fell over, soaked in water with rubber dangling from her head. "Ow." Tina said. "Where did that-" "GAH! IM HIT! IM HIT!" Gene yelled, clutching his chest for some reason as another projectile hit him in the face. "Holy crap!" the young girl exclaimed as time seemed to lag. Louise watched as Jimmy Jr, Zeke, Andy, Ollie, and Frond all went down in a shower of water and rubber. But on the last kill, she saw him. Louise picked out the path of the balloon and followed it to a young kid, no older than her, ducking back down on the roof of the school with a paintball gun in one hand and a new round of balloons in the other. Then time came back. "SNIPER!" Louise screamed and rolled away as a new water balloon crashed into where she had been standing a second ago. "TAKE COVER! HIDE THE CHILDREN! SACRIFICE TAMMY!" Louise yelled as the students panicked and ran inside. "AH!" She yelped as a balloon nicked her ears and barely missed her. " You bastard! I'm coming for you!" Louise yelled as she ran into the school and up to the roof as fast as she could. Shre reached the door and found it locked. 'Okay, nothing we can't handle. We've picked this lock a thousand times. Just never with a master sharpshooter on the other side picking off your friends with your own weapon. No pressure.' She thought as she slipped the paper clip into the lock and heard it click. 'Go time.' "RAHHHHHH!" Louise screamed as she burst through the door, balloon in hand. The shooter turned and tackled the girl faster than she had ever been tackled before. "Whoa whoa whoa chica, take it easy!" He said. " Never! I will avenge Wagstaff!" Louise yelled as she struggled. "Oh, your a student. Never mind, I thought you were someone else." The kid said, climbing off. "Wait, who did you think I was?" Louise asked as she got up. The kid was only and inch or two taller than her with light brown skin, brown eyes, and thin dreads cornrow style. He was wearing a beat up white tanktop, ripped jeans, and dirty sandals. "I thought you were Louise Belcher. But that can't be." The kid said. "Really? Why not?" Louise asked, reaching for her mace. "Because thats a name I just made up off the top of my head." The kid snickered. "Try speaking in words instead of your damn dirty lies! I'm Louise!" She shouted. Now she had his attention. "Wait your real?! Damn, I just picked a name off this attendance sheet I stole." The kid said. "Wait thats the principals, how'd you get that?!" "Back home I was known for having real soft fingers. Nice mace." He snickered, holding it. "Holy-thats AWESOME!" Louise shouted. "Like that? Yeah, I heard around school your something of a criminal." The kid said. "I've been known to push the limits from time to time." Louise smiled. This kid seemed to get her. "Been there sister. Tell you what, why don't we sit back, crack open a couple sodas, and shoot the breeze while they clean up down there." The young boy gestured to a couch sitting on the roof, a TV near by and a cooler full of goodies on the other side. "Are you living up here?!" "Me? Hell no! This is just a little home away from home I set up while we moved in." Louise nodded excitedly, sitting down and taking a soda. "Whats the reception like up here?" "140 channels, all HD." "I like your style kid. I think we could end up being friends you and me." The kid grinned. "I like the sound of that. Been a while since I had a partner in crime." "I'll bet. So, what's your name?" Louise asked. "Reggie. Reggie Martin." he said, extending his hand. Louise took it gladly. So the two sat and talked. At first about simple things, but then they got down to the deep stuff. And as it happened, the two troublemakers had more in common than what meets the eye. And as they talked, Louise started to feel something. Something like friendship, but deeper. Deeper than anything she had ever felt. What did people call it? She felt warm, woozy, her knees were weak, here stomach had butterflies, and she felt like squealing every time they touched. Was she sick? Suddenly, Louise's thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Frond appearing in the doorway. "Alright kids, funs over! You are in a lot of trouble." He yelled. "Shit! Did we leave it open?!" Reggie asked. "What is WRONG with me today?!" Louise groaned. How had she forgotten to leave the scene of the crime and LEFT THE DOOR OPEN. "Well, only one way out. You trust me?" Reggie asked, extending his hand. "Yeah, why not." Louise agreed. "Good, thats all I needed lets GO!" He yelled, jumping off the roof and dragging Louise with him. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Louise screamed as they plunged towards certain death... TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Louise screamed as her pigtails fluttered by her face on the fall down. "Just gotta...There!" Reggie yelled, snatching a windowsill and stopping them. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god that was AMAZING! Lets do it again!" Louise yelled giddily. "Later sweetheart, right now we gotta go!" Her partner ordered as they climbed through the window. The two tumbled inside the class. "Where are we?" Louise muttered as she adjusted herself. "Hey Louise," Zeke said, waving from his desk. "Hey Zeke." Louise answered. "Whose the new kid?" "He's myyyyyyyyy..." Louise dragged on, trying to think of a name for Reggie. Friend? Acquaintance? Colleague? She was clueless! What is the proper title for someone you trust enough to jump off a building with?! "I'm her partner." Reggie interrupted, extending his hand. "Well how about that, a partner in crime! Sounds like a good deal. Zeke." Zeke laughed, shaking. "Reggie." "Cool. So what're you doing here Lou Lou? I thought you hated detention." Zeke asked. "DETENTION?!" Both Louise and Reggie exclaimed as Mr. Frond burst through the door. "AHA! I caught you you little stinkers!" He laughed, grabbing the two of them and dragging them away. "AH! NO! NO COUNSELING!" Louise yelled as she struggled. "Zeke! Call somebody! Call anybody! This mans crazy!" Reggie yelled as he fought Frond. "Zeke, don't make one call! These two are working out their issues, NOW!" Frond screamed as he dragged the two pranksters away. "Well crap. Don'y worry Lou Lou, the Z man has your back!" Zeke shouted as he rushed down the hall to the office. "Mrs. Schnerr, there's a sale on cats outside! You gotta come look!" Zeke lied. The chubby secretary hopped up and waddled out the door, and Zeke jumped into her chair, grabbed the phone, and dialed. Back at the restaurant, Bob whistled and flipped burgers when the phone rang. "Bob's Burgers, how can I help you?" He answered. "Mr. B? It's Zeke. I don't know what happened, but Louise is in Fronds office!" Zeke whispered. "Oh crap. What'd she do this time?" "Thats the thing! It wasn't her! Okay, she might've blown off class, but she was on the roof with this kid Reggie, he had a paintball gun loaded with water balloons, and he sniped the kids, and Louise tried to stop him and then they bonded or something Mr. B! It's crazy!" "Wait, Louise is finally in trouble for something she didn't do?!" Bob asked. "Yessir." Zeke responded "I'll be right there!" Bob exclaimed happily as he hung up. "LINDA! We're going to the school! Louise got in trouble for something she DIDNT DO!" Bob yelled. "Really?!" Linda said. "I know! We get to be indignant parents for the first time in our lives!" Bob laughed as they rushed to the car, leaving Teddy alone in the restaurant. "Bob? Linda? Oh, okay, I guess I'll close up today." Teddy mumbled as he ate his burger.

Back at school, Reggie and Louise sat side by side glaring at Frond while he nervously tapped his desk. "Look, I know your good kids. SO why don't we just come on out and tell me what happened?" Frond pleaded. "No way stupid! We're partners, and partners never break the oath of silence to the enemy!" Louise yelled. Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Straight man. We ain't saying nothing until either a lawyer or somebodies parent gets here." Reggie agreed. "Come on kids, there's no need to involve your parents! No ones in any trouble, were just talking." Frond tried again. "Nice try. Thats what cops say when you take people hostage! And then you go in the back of the car!" Reggie said. "Whoa, you got arrested?!" Louise exclaimed. "I might've been been driving get away for my cousin while he robbed a liquor store. Playing GTA and driving are a little different." Reggie admitted. "Awesome! Did you go to jail? Did you get scars? I wanna see!" Louise pleaded. "No. Turns out the store owner had a shotgun behind the counter and shot my cousin in the shoulder. But you can't have a gun behind the counter in New York, so all I have is his blood on my shirt. This shirt." Reggie stated. "Can I see?" Louise asked, and gasped in amazement at the splatter on the back of the wife beater. "See Mr. Frond? Maybe if you were more like Reggie's store robbing shoulder shot cousin, we would talk to you." Louise snickered. "Louise, I hardly see how that would help. And Reggie, I don't think that was a school appropriate story, do you?" Frond lectured. "Well the cutie seemed to like it, so I'd say it was a roaring success. GET A LIFE." Reggie said, spitting on the floor to make his point. "Wait, you think I'm cute?" Louise asked. "Did I say that?" Reggie asked. "Yeah." "Then I must. Because I only say stuff that I mean. Unless it's sarcastic. And that wasn't." Reggie answered. Louise was silent for a moment, then groaned in frustration. "Dammit! That feeling is back!" She complained. "What feeling?" Frond asked. "My stomachs doing flips and my legs are shaky and my head feels funny and it only happens every time he talks! I think I've got cancer." Louise said. "Welp, it was nice knowing ya. I'll bury you in the courtyard and hurl water balloons at your grave for you." Reggie said. "See! He gets me!" Louise laughed. Frond was a little slow to the finish. Had Louise Belcher, the most unfeeling child in Wagstaff, just admitted to liking a BOY?! Clearly he had missed something. "Wait Louise, what were you saying about your...cancer?" Frond asked. "What, my symptoms? Let's see, fever, nausea, weak knees, butterflies in my tummy, and I can never talk right, and only when Reggie gets near me! It's either cancer or stroke." Louise reiterated. "Or brain damage." Reggie offered. "That too!" Louise agreed. Frond smiled. "Louise, you don't have cancer or brain damage. But you are sick." "With what?!" Louise asked. "LOVEsick." Louise was silent for a good 5 seconds. "LOVE?! Your crazy! That's a total crock of shit old man!" Louise denied. "Yeah I gotta side with her. Ain't no love here, except for partner love. And thats like sibling." Reggie said. "On the contrary, you have all the classic symptoms. Weak knees, blushing, tongue tied, upset stomach, and only when your crush, in this case Reggie, is around. And believe it or not, Reggie feels the same way and probably doesn't even realize. " Okay, now I KNOW your crazy." Reggie denied. " YOUR A SICK OLD MAN, FROND!" Louise shouted, standing on her chair. Then she looked over at Reggie, with his stupid perfect face and his cute eyes his awesome personality and those lips so perfect she could kiss them forever- " CRAP!" Both students yelled at the same time, trying to fight nature. "Oh you'll make such a cute couple!" Frond exclaimed. "Fine! You want emotion Frond, I love that child!" Louise yelled, pointing at Reggie. "I will agree, I just won't yell." Reggie agreed. "Thats perfect! I'll yell enough for the both of us!" Louise said "I can already tell this is perfect!" "Same!" The two yelled back and forth, trying to find a joke in either one. But they had just spilled their guts. And their was not one lie in any of it. "So what now?" Frond asked. Louise and Reggie looked at each other, grinned evilly, and slapped Frond at the same time. "OW!" Frond yelled like a girl as he went down clutching his face. "YES! I've always wanted to do that! Oh I could kiss you right now!" Louise exclaimed. So she did, before Reggie could even react, planting one right on his cheek. "I did it!" Louise celebrated, then was stunned as Reggie did the same to her. "Whoa. Maybe were getting ahead of ourselves." Louise admitted. "Fair. I mean we just found out we like like each other, and were already kissing. Thats a little fast." Reggie agreed. " I say we put this to the test. Meet me at Wharfside Theater at 7:15 tonight. If I'm going on a first date, I'm picking the place and time." Louise commanded. "Then I pick movie and what we eat." Reggie fired back. "I agree. But we have to keep this quiet, You can tell one person you trust the most, and to everyone else were partners, and our-" "Relationship is strictly business. I got it Lou Lou, you don't gotta lecture me." Reggie finished "Good." Louise said, and the two sat down and thought until finally Louise couldn't take it. "Lets take one picture. Just for business." Louise asked. "Of course. Simply a business picture." Reggie agreed, so they took one quick picture of them together on Louise's phone. "Perfect. Remember, 7:15." Louise said. "No worries. Walk out?" Reggie asked. "Lets do it, partner." Louise agreed, and they walked out.

"Lin, I can't believe you abandoned our daughters first false accusations for cupcakes." Bob complained on the phone. "They were 25% off Bobby, I'm sorry. Tell Louise I'm very proud of her." Linda said as she filled her shopping cart. "Okay, I gotta go." Bob said, hanging up and walking towards the school. Standing in Fronds office was a giant beast of a man, at least 6'4" with short black hair, dark skin and a nice jacket over a black shirt, jeans and high tops. And Bob knew him. "CURTIS MARTIN?!" Bob exclaimed as the former NFL superstar looked up. "Oh. Sup man." He responded. "Oh my god, your my favorite player of all time, I was a massive Jets fan growing up. What're you doing here?" Curtis shrugged. "Just picking up my kid. Some kid named Zeke called me." Then it hit Bob. "Wait, Reggie is your son?!" Bob asked. "You know my kid?" Curtis asked. "No, but my daughter is the girl in there with him! Oh my god, my daughter is best friends with the son of the greatest NFL running back of all time! I knew I wanted her!" Bob cheered as Louise and Reggie walked out holding hands. "Oh good. Dad, your here." Louise said. "And your here." Reggie said. "We're both here." Curtis agreed. "Is mom here?" Both kids asked. "Nope, just me." The fathers said in sync. "Perfect. Then this is as good a time as any." Louise said. "Dad, and Reggies dad...me and Reggie are..." Louise said, trying to make the words come out. "Ph screw it, you wanna finish?" She asked. "In love, is what she's trying to say." Reggie finished. "Thank you Reggie." Louise said. Bob and Curtis Martin were silent for a moment before looking over and saying the same thing. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!" They yelled, embracing each other like idiots. "GROSS!" Louise yelled, throwing up. "Jesus guys, take it easy! We're not that far yet!" Reggie said. "Yeah, don't force us to fulfill your sick dreams!" Louise yelled. "It doesn't matter, you two are our best shots at extending the Belcher Martin family legacy!" Curtis laughed "Thank you Jesus! I love you!" Bob yelled at the sky as the two danced around. "Maybe we should've picked different trusted people." Reggie whispered. "Meh. To late now," Louise said, secretly happy that her dad was happy about this. "Alright, we're all going for burgers! My place!" Bob said. "NO!" Reggie and Louise yelled. "No burgers! No family! Nothing!" Reggie said. "Yeah! We're keeping this quiet until we're sure it'll work out for the long term." Louise said. "Okay, fine." Curtis agreed. "As far as you two know, we're partners in crime and THATS IT." Reggie emphasized. "Got it?" Louise asked. "Okay. No siblings, no mom, just two fathers and their kids." Bob said. "I can work with that." Curtis agreed. "Good. Now tonight is first date, so at 7:15 you two come up with a cover story so we can slip out unnoticed." Louise said. "Okay, we can do that right Bob?" Curtis asked. "Sure." "Okay, lets leave now before people get suspicious." Louise said, dragging her father out one way while Reggie took his the other. Finally, Bob and Louise reached the car and drove off. And Bob waited until they were far away before making his joke. "So are one of your kids going to call me 'daddy' until their nine like you, Louise?" Bob chuckled. "DAD!" Louise screamed, pulling her ears over her face to hide her massive blush. "Oh I'm messing with you!" Bob laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later that day, and Bob stood behind the counter wiping down. It had been a long day, but he had more to do today. Bob chuckled at the thought. 'Louise going on her first date. Tina would kill for that.' He smirked as he pushed the crumbs off the tables and scraped the grill. 'It sucks that my little girl is growing up. But this is just proof she's my little girl. She gets on her first date, and she only tells me.' "Love it!" Bob laughed out loud. "Whats that Bobby?" Linda yelled from the apartment. "Oh, uh, nothing! Just thinking, out loud, to myself." Bob said back, switching off the lights and heading upstairs. The cook entered his home and found Linda setting dinner on the table and the kids gathering. "Dinner time Bobby!" Linda yelled. "I'm right here Lin." Bob smirked. "Uh, none for me Mom. Dad's taking me to the, uhhh, library! I'm working on a project. And getting dinner! At Jimmy Pestos. Because Andy and Ollie are working with me. So, lets go Pops!" Louise rambled. "Oh, yeah, right. Come on Louise, lets go, there, now." Bob agreed hastily, and the two scrambled out to the car before Linda could say anything. "Put my dinner in the fridge!" Bob yelled. "Give mine to Gene!" Louise shouted. "YES!" Gene cheered, grabbing Louise's plate and shoveling it into his mouth. "Huh. That was weird. Oh well, more for us. Come on kids, eat up." Linda said, sticking Bobs plate in the fridge.

 _Wonder Wharf Cinemas, 7:15 p.m_

Louise looked out the window and took in the night. "Foggy tonight." Louise muttered. "Yeah. Rough driving, so don't stay out to late." Bob agreed. "Yeah yeah, home before Wheel of Fortune, I got it old man." Louise giggled as they pulled up to the theater. "Alright, be good, have fun, and don't hurt the poor kid." Bob ordered. "You got it." Louise said, before whispering something. "What?" Bob asked. Louise looked at her feet and whispered a little louder. "Come on Louise. Don't be like that. What is it?" Bob asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Louise sighed. "Just nervous. I don't want to mess this up and kill whatever friendship I have and be like Tina," Louise muttered. "Oh come on. Reggie's not one of those stuck up Pesto losers, so he won't string you along. And, don't tell your mother I said this, but you stand a WAY better chance of finding love than Tina or Gene." Bob admitted. "This is true." Louise agreed. "Alright, go have fun. Love you," Bob said. Louise suddenly turned bright red, but gulped and kissed his cheek. "Love you daddy," Louise whispered, rushing out of the car. "Wow. That was, awkward. But sweet. I'm going to go home now. And process that." Bob said, starting the car and driving off into the fog. "Ugh, that was terrible." Louise muttered, rubbing the fog on her cheeks to hide her blush. It quickly went away, and she rushed into the movie theater. She then went to Reggie's side. "Sup man." Louise said, trying to spook him. Reggie wasn't at all fazed. "Whats good mama?" Reggie replied. "Crap! How did you not get scared?" Louise asked. "I grew up in the ghetto. Either you watch your back or get jumped, repeatedly." Reggie shrugged. "Fair enough. So what're we seeing and what're we eating?" "How does milkshakes and king size candy bars over Night of the Living Dead sound?" Reggie asked. "You had me at milkshakes." Louise responded, clinging to his shoulder as they headed inside.

Back at the apartment, Linda yawned as she squirmed around on the couch. "Bobby! Is Louise still at the library?" Linda yelled. "Uh, yeah why?" Bob asked. "I have a weird feeling that something isn't right!" Linda responded. "Linda, stop. Everythings fine. She just at the library with Andy and Ollie. It's fine." Bob said. "Oh. She must be hating it." Linda said. "Yeah. Sure its a new low for her." Bob smirked as he tapped out a quick message to his daughter on his phone. * _Buzz Buzz*_ Louise reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. 'How's it going? Having fun?' Louise smiled and looked over at Reggie, whose hand had been in her's for about 5 minutes. Louise fired one back. 'Couldn't be better.' Bob smiled. He was on a roll for his daughter! About an hour later, Reggie and Louise walked out as the movie ended. "That was awesome! That move is a cinematic masterpiece!" Louise cheered. "Yeah, it's really good." "MASTERPIECE!" Louise yelled to make her point. "I know!" Louise laughed. It was funny watching Reggie try and match her ability to lose her shit. "So, you gonna leave now?" Reggie asked. Louise shook her head. "Normally I would, because normally I hate boys. With a passion. But you seem like a really cool guy. So I am not going to leave. I say we put this to the battle test." Louise said. Reggie smirked. "Were riding the Scream-I-Cane, aren't we?" "YES! Thats exactly what were doing!" Louise exclaimed, dragging Reggie to the coaster. Mickey was hanging out behind the podium. "Oh hey Lou Lou! How's the daughter of my favorite hostage!" Mickey yelled. "Things are coming up 7's Mickey my dear." Louise laughed. Mickey looked behind her and noticed Reggie. "Hey hey hey, whose this Lou Lou? You got a boyfriend now?" The ex-con asked. Louise blushed. "MICKEY! Shut up! Maybe! We're riding this now!" Louise said, trying to push past. Mickey reached down and stopped her. "Sorry sweetheart, still a little undersized. And so's your buddy." Mickey said. "DAMMIT MICKEY!" Louise raged, but Reggie jumped in. "Hey hey hey! Now come on people, lets be reasonable." Reggie said, taking Mickey aside. "Alright Mickey listen here. Now we're both reasonable men, right?" Reggie asked, and Mickey nodded. "Now look close. I'm gonna give you 25 dollars. You let us hop on, huh? That a fair deal?" Mickey thought, then took the cash. "Your a good businessman kid. Have fun Lou Lou!" Mickey called out. "Yes! Thanks Mickey!" Louise yelled, grabbing Reggie's hand and pulling him on. "So how much grease did you slide into Mickey's palm to get us on this thing?" Louise whispered. "Enough baby girl, enough." Reggie replied as they slid onto the coaster. "Oh your sweet. HIT IT MICKEY!" Louise yelled, and Mickey slapped the button. "WOOHOO!" Both the kids yelled as the coaster took off.

Bob rolled around on the couch. "Mgh. Lin, I want a better couch," he muttered, propping his head up on the armrest. "Yeah yeah Bobby, are you sure Louise is okay? It's getting kind of late." Linda said. "Yes Linda, I'm sure she's fine. You have to remember, this is LOUISE were talking about. She can take care of herself." Bob assured her. "Okay. Just saying."

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Louise screamed, banging her head on the wooden counter of the game booth. "Sorry kid. Another go?" The carnie on the other side asked. Louise glared at him. "I CANT. I am out of MONEY!" Louise yelled, trying to jump the counter. The employee pushed her back. "No kid. Come back with 10 bucks or don't come back at all." He said, flipping through the wad of Louise's money he had just taken. Just another rigged game of 'Hit the impossible to knock down cans and win a prize' at Wonder Wharf. Louise had been trying to win a giant stuffed Kuchi Kopi for an hour, and had lost a hundred dollars on the game. Reggie snickered. "Oh, do you have a master plan, MARTIN?!" Louise yelled. "I do actually. Care to let me try?" Reggie asked, taking a 10 out and placing it on the counter. Louise laughed. "Go ahead hot shot, give it your best shot!" Reggie smirked. "You said shot twice." "It RHYMED, SHUT UP!" Louise yelled, taking up a stance next to Reggie as he lined up his shot. "Give it a try kid. I'd love to see you try." The carnie said. Reggie smirked and walked to the other side of the booth. "Hey kid, where are you going?" The carnie asked. "Taking my throw." Reggie replied, leaning to the side behind the cans. "Hey Lou Lou! Come take a look at this." Louise walked over and her jaw dropped. She stared in awe at the small wooden plank holding up the cans. "It's RIGGED?!" Louise yelled. "Yeah. All boardwalk games are. Learned that on Coney Island last year." Reggie answered. "You BASTARD!" Louise yelled at the carnie, who buried his face in his hands. "Alright, you want that giant thing?" Reggie asked. "Hell yeah!" Louise said giddily. "Alright, gimme the pitch count." Louise laughed. "You got it! Hey batter batter hey batter batter hey batter batter SWING!" Louise yelled, and Reggie hit the game with a quick fastball that crushed the cans. "YES!" Louise yelled, running in circles. "Crap! Alright, pick your prize ya little brats." The carnie muttered. "Take your pick Lou Lou." Reggie gestured. "The big ass Kuchi Kopi! Now carnival man!" Louise cackled. The carnie sighed and handed over the doll. "Thank you sir. And now for your reward." Louise smiled. "Yay! Reward! What do I get?" Reggie asked. "As much as it will kill me to do this...we're gonna do one go around on the ferris wheel." Louise said. Reggie stared at her. "Why is that a reward? I hate ferris wheels!" "I do to! But don't people make out on ferris wheel's, and thats a reward?" Louise asked. "I don't know. You wanna try it, see if it's cool?" Reggie asked "Thats what I'm saying! Let's do it!" Louise yelled, and they ran to the wheel. Louise hopped on, and Reggie went to the operator, dropped a 5 into his hand, the wheel got half way around before stopping witha perfect view of the stars. "Wow. Thats...something else man." Louise admitted. "You said it. Alright, you ready?" Reggie asked. "I guess so. Man, I never thought I would have a first time make out." Louise admitted. "Same. I guess lets just...take it slow and see how it works." Reggie agreed. "Alright. 1,2,3." Louise counted, and the two kissed and it was magical. It was something neither of them had ever experienced before. It lasted 5 seconds, then they pulled apart as the wheel headed down. They looked at each other, and the same words left their mouths: "That was amazing." The ride stopped and they hopped out. "So. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Louise asked. "Bet. I...I guess I'm glad we did a first date." Reggie said. Louise moved a little closer. "Will there be, I don't know, like a second date?" she asked. Reggie smirked, kissed her cheek, and walked away. "I guess you'll find out, won't you beautiful?" He said as he left. And at that moment, Louise knew. There would never be anyone like him. Louise left and jumped into Bob's car. "So? How was it?" Bob asked, hoping for good news. Louise looked at him. "Dad. I can't explain what happened on that Wharf tonight. But I know this: if were not in love, then we're closer friends than anyone. And that's something not many people can say." "Thats great! Alright, lets go home." Bob cheered, driving off. But as our heroes drive off, out of the bushes by the ferris wheel stepped Tammy Larson, camera in hand. Tammy pushed the playback button and grinned as she watched Louise speak. "So, will their be, I don't know, a second date?" Tammy cackled. "She's so clueless! Welcome to the Town Slut list, Louise!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, a change of the massive variety occurred in Bobs Burgers. Bob was downstairs, humming and cooking breakfast. As promised, he had made 3 plates for the kids, even though he knew only one plate was going to his family. As usual, Gene walked downstairs with keyboard. "Hey dad!" Gene yelled, walking right past the food into the meat locker. "Gene what are you doing?" Bob asked. The response was a loud fart sound effect. "Okay. You do that." Bob shrugged, eating Genes plate. Next came Tina, who didn't even utter a word to her father. She curled up under the table and began moaning. "Tina? What are you doing?" Bob asked. "Tammy's having a party, and Jimmy Pesto got invited, and I didn't, and someone's gonna take him from me i just know it!" Tina complained. "Tina, when was he ever yours?" Bob asked. Tina responded with more moans. Bob sighed and moved Tina's breakfast down the counter for Teddy. "Louise! Come on, your gonna be late!" Bob yelled. Finally, the youngest Belcher child wandered down into the restaurant. She was only halfway down, but Bob could feel the change. He looked up, but the change wasn't in his daughters appearance. Bob looked into her eyes and saw something that was rare in the young girls eyes: love. Pure, uncut, and clean. The last time Bob had seen love in Louise's eyes, they had been crammed into a slide and talking about watching TV. "Hello father," Louise said. "Well, Louise. That uh, school project must have gone really well." Bob snarked. "You would not BELIEVE how well." Louise agreed giddily. "You know when the next one will be?" "Not sure. But thats half the fun." Bob nodded in agreement. He was glad that Louise had finally found someone to lean on, but it was important that the relationship was on the down low. The town might be open to some things, but pre high school dating at the level Louise was doing it was not cool. Protestants and such. "Alright kids, go to school." Bob said, and they left.

Later that morning, Louise quietly watched the clock. At 11:30, she was meeting Reggie on the roof, and it was almost time. The teacher droned on in the background, just a dull buzz in the young girls ears. Then things went wrong. "Uh, Louise?" Louise looked over at Daryl, looking at her weird. "What Daryl?" Louise asked. The nerd simply held up his phone. It was opened to Tammy's Instagram account. At first Louise was about to chastise Daryl for being such a follower, when she saw the post. " .God." Louise mumbled as she watched herself reach over and make out with Reggie on the ferris wheel. And then asking about the second date. And the caption? "Please welcome to the Town Slut List, Louise Belcher! Looks like our cute little girl is growing up a little to fast!" "Oh no. Oh no. No no no." Louise muttered, putting her face in her hands. "Louise, what did you do?" Daryl asked. "I just kissed him! Is that so wrong?!" Louise asked. Daryl looked through the comments. "To some people. But some people are on your side." "How many people?" Louise asked. "60-40 hate." Daryl said. "Dammit. You know what, I don't care. I'm living my life, and Tammy's bullshit won't stop me." Louise said defiantly. "You know what you should do?" Daryl asked. "Oh Daryl. I know EXACTLY what I'm gonna do." Louise laughed evilly. Daryl looked at her. "Your gonna make a big show out of it, aren't you?" "Hell yeah!" Louise yelled. And at 11:30, Louise ran to the roof, burst through the door, and ran to Reggie. "Were about to make a scene, aren't we?" He smirked. "You got Instagram?" Louise asked. Reggie nodded. The young girl pulled him closer. "Then I say we give Tammy a show she'll never forget." With that, Reggie held up his phone and the two made out like no student in Wagstaff Elementary history. It was a moment in time no one could forget. The video lasted about 5 seconds, then Louise broke the kiss and looked at the camera. "Hey Tammy. Bet you've never done THAT before!" Louise laughed maniacally. Reggie raised an eyebrow. "What?!" Louise asked. "You stole my evil laugh man. Thats my laugh!" Reggie complained. He laughed, and it was almost like he had been recording Louise. "Thats awesome! Now lets tag Tammy and make our point." Louise said. So they did, and for once, Tammy shut her mouth.

(Sorry this chapter is late. Weeks been a mess, stage crew taking up half my life. We will look to get back on track! Ain't that right Louise?

Louise: Yay! Tracks!

Oh boy)


	5. Chapter 5

It was later in the day, and Louise was on top of the world. People had been complimenting her all day for making Tammy look like an idiot. Was she feeling smug? You bet your ass! So she stood at her locker fishing around for her book. She found it, closed her locker, then yelped as Tammy appeared from behind the door. "GAH! Tammy, what are you doing?!" Louise gasped, surprised by Tammy's sudden entrance. "Hi Louise," Tammy said. "Uh, hi?" Louise said awkwardly, looking around and cursing inwardly as she saw no one was around. "So I saw your little picture online." Tammy said. "Did you?" Louise said, trying to back away. "I did. It was pretty funny." Tammy said, boxing Louise in against her locker. "Thanks. So, why are you talking to me?" Louise asked. "Me? I have a little proposition for you. I'm throwing a makeout party for some of the older kids. And since you and your little boytoy seem so close, I thought maybe you'd wanna make the trip over." Louise raised an eyebrow. "Really? A kissing party? And you want me?" "Well you and your man." Tammy reiterated. Louise rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but that's not my game. That's up Tina's alley though, why don't you talk to her about it?" Tammy laughed. "Oh thats cute Louise, but lets be serious. We both know you can do so much better then what you've got in the friends department. I mean, who are you friends with? The weird Pesto twins, that nerd Daryl, and that boring girl. Whats her name?" "Jessica" "Jessica, yeah. But if you come to the party, you can be friends with the most popular kids in school. Who can pass that up?" Tammy said. Louise was amused. Tammy was clearly desperate, for some reason for Louise and Reggie to come. But Louise wasnt dumb. She had no reason to trust Tammy, and she didn't plan on starting. "No Tammy. Not into it. Go find someone else." Louise said. She then attempted to leave, but Tammy stood still, and proceeded to get closer. "Uh, Tammy?" Louise asked as the blonde got uncomfortably close. Her eye twitched and pure rage was visible on her face. "Listen here you snot-nosed little brat-" Tammy began, but she was struck silent by a hand on her shoulder. Tammy turned and saw Reggie standing behind her with fire in his eyes. "You having problems Lou Lou?" He asked. Louise smirked. "Oh no. Just a little disagreement. Isn't that right Tammy?" Tammy said nothing, except for random grunts and noises. Louise snuck out from behind her and hugged Reggie. "Who are your friends?" Louise said, taking notice of two much larger kids. "Thats Taboo, his real name is Tony, don't call him that. The other ones Andre, you can call him Dr. Dre or Andre the Giant, he doesn't care. Their my buddies. So what was up with Tammy?" Louise rolled her eyes. "Some stupid make out party she's throwing. It's so dumb." Louise said. "Wow. Did she try that stupid better friends trick?" Reggie asked. "Ugh, yes. Shes such a bitch." Louise said. Of course, this was on the outside. On the inside, Louise was kicking herself. Why hadn't she just asked him to go? She finally had something to show off to the older kids, and she sounded like an idiot. If only- "Know what would be fun? If we crashed her party." Reggie suggested. JACKPOT! "That sounds awesome! Wait, how do you crash a party?" Louise asked. Reggie shrugged. "Mainly get wasted and do stupid shit. Sound like fun?" "Like all of the fun!" Louise cheered, and they high fived.

(Whose got two thumbs and is back to the grind? This guy! Yes, I just gave myself an intro, and you can't stop me! After working through Stage Crew and fixing my computer, which was a pain in the ass to do, I'm back on the trail. A new chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending on if I'm tired or not. But I'm back on the trail!)


	6. Chapter 6

Louise

Later that day, the Belcher kids returned home. "Hey kids," Bob said. "Hey my little babies, how was school?" Linda asked "Fine." Gene said. "I didn't get the invited to Tammys party." Tina moaned. "Oh Tina I'm sure she just-." "I got invited." Louise interrupted. "REALLY?! That's fantastic! My Louise is gonna party it up!" Linda sang. "Is that a good thing?" Bob asked. "Oh, I think it'll turn out better than expected." Louise grinned evilly. Why? Because on the walk home, Reggie had divulged his evil plan. He had found a surplus of non-alcoholic beer and fake drugs. His plan? With a little rebranding, they were going to make it look like there was real stuff. The popular kids would fall for it, and react to it because of the Placebo effect. And look like total losers for Louise and Reggie to document. It was perfect. "Do what are you gonna wear beautiful?" Linda said, fawning over her youngest. "I'm going for a full makeover. By tonight, be prepared to see a full on transformation! Come on dad!" Louise yelled. "Wait why?" Bob asked. "Your driving." Louise said. "Oh. Sure, gimme a minute." Bob said. "Wait, what?! Louise, you can't go shopping with your father! I'll take you." Linda said. "Mom no ones shopping for me. Lacey's has the experts." Louise said. "Lacey's? That fancy place on Kings Head?" Bob asked. "Yeah their a salon/nail parlor/boutique." Louise responded. "That place has people who shop for you! Lazy luxury." Gene yelled. "Are you sure Louise?" Linda asked. "Yeah mom, I'm sure." Louise said, dragging her father out the door.

20 minutes later...

"Here we are." Bob said. The two had arrived at the waterfront store on the well-to-do island. "Alright dad, thanks!" Louise said, as Bob signed off on the bill for a full makeover. "Have fun. Love you." Bob said as Louise sat down. After 5 minutes in the small waiting room, the door opened. "Louise." A voice called, a familiar one. "Jocelyn?" Louise asked. The blonde popped her head out. "Oh my god, hey you!" Jocelyn said. "Your my stylist person?" "Your my customer? Why are you here?" Louise sighed. "I'm going to Tammys party. "Oh my god, awesome! I'm gonna make you look so hot Reggie won't even recognize you!" Jocelyn squealed as she led Louise inside of a hair salon and sat her down. "Okay, so what are you looking to do?" Louise shrugged. "I don't know." "Alright, well it says you want a total makeover. So what style do you go for?" Louise thought for a moment. "Tomboy. Something simple." "Okay, what about hair?" Jocelyn asked. "Total remodel. Taking it out of the pigtails, straightening, and if it looks good, color change." Jocelyn scribbled down the changes. "What color?" Louise thought. "You think I would look good blonde?" "Oh yeah, everyone does." "Then blonde, but do a streak of pink down the back." "Cool! Okay, nails?" "French tips, no polish." "And the ears?" Louise sighed. This was her biggest decision. But if this was going to be the new her, old Louise couldn't stick around. But maybe... "What do you think?" "It would look good if you went with a ball cap. But I can make the ears work if you want." Louise looked in the mirror, then shook her head. "I'll take them off. Pass them down to my daughter." She said. "Awww, so sweet. Your gonna look great, promise." Jocelyn said, then got to work.

Back at the Belcher residence, the family had finished closing up and we're off on their own stuff. Gene was playing with a new beat, Tina was writing friend fiction, and Linda was reading a sailing romantic novel. Bob sat at the counter in the restaurant, waiting for Louise. Bob was going to assume that his daughter had decided against changing, gotten a refund, and spent the money on candy and carnival games at Kings Head Pier. It wouldn't surprise him. Bob turned to take a drink of his coffee, and the door opened. He turned and a little girl was standing in front of him. She was a blonde with a pink streak in her hair, nice nails, and a simple black tee with jeans and sneakers. She had on a black and white Mets cap, and she had it on backwards with the front of her hair pulled through the opening. She looked familiar, but Bob dismissed it. "Sorry, we're closed? You lost?" Bob asked. The girl was astonished. "Dad, it's me! Louise!" She shouted, and Bib was stunned as he put the pieces together. "Louise! Oh my god, I didn't even recognize you." The old man said. "Yeah, told you." Louise smirked. "Did you dye your hair?" "Yup! Like it?" "I always thought you would make a good blonde. And your ears?" Louise reached into her bag and threw the ears to her father. "Put those in my room. I'm passing them down to my daughter." Bob smiled proudly. "What?" Louise asked. "Proud of you." Bob said, hugging his daughter. Louise sighed and hugged back. This look was something to get used to, but she liked her new look. And her family approved. But their was one person whose opinion she wanted. She took a quick picture and texted Reggie. His response? I think I just fell in love with you all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day, and Louise was standing outside the school, with her new look and simply waiting for Reggie. Finally he showed up. "What're you still doing out here?" He asked. "Waiting for you. Why?" Louise asked. Reggie shrugged. "Walk in?" He offered, holding out his hand. Louise took it. "Let's do it." The two walked in, and Wagstaff immediately lost it. As soon as people realized it was Louise, everyone lost it. People were whispering as she walked by. "Oh my god it's Louise." "She looks so good." "I want her hair!" "She's a total babe." Louise blushed a little, and walked a little closer to Reggie. More comments. "Whose that dude?" "Looks like a stud." "He's so BIG!" "He's a cutie!" One girl walked by and stroked his shoulder. "You single baby?" Reggie brushed her away. "Nope." He said casually. The girl laughed as she strolled away. Another boy wandered over with a stupid grin. "Hey Louise, how about you let a real man show you off?" Louise laughed. "Please. If I wanted someone smelly and dumb I'd date a kindergartener." And the hall erupted into laughter. The kid rolled his eyes and walked back to his friend, who had fallen over laughing. After a moment Louise realized Taboo and Dre had flanked them, keeping the kids away. "They do that often?" Louise asked. "Kinda their job. If you don't like it, they can leave." Reggie offered. Louise shook her head. "Makes me feel special. And like a dictator." She laughed. They soon reached Louise's class, Reggie kissed her goodbye, and the boys disappeared. Louise smirked as the kids in her class stared at her slack jawed. She took a seat in front of Abby, who she had becomes sort of friends with. The compulsive braider whistled. "Uh, Louise? Something new you'd like to share?" She asked. Louise thoughts, then smirked. "Yes. Would I look good in a French?" Abby was stunned. "Are...Are you asking me to braid your hair?" She asked. "I'm just asking if it would look good." "Uh, yes. So good." Abby said. "Well then. Give it a shot." Louise said, turning so Abby could reach her. Abby squealed. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She said, and Louise was rightfully a little creeped out. Abby blushed. "Sorry, just excited." Louise shrugged, and Abby got to work, creating a perfect French. "Well?" Abby asked. "Love it." Louise admitted, pushing it over her shoulder. Abby giggled excitedly. Louise simply rolled her eyes.

That night, Bob took Louise to Tammys place. "Alright, if you get drunk call an Uber." Bob said. "Dad I'm 9." Louise said. "I know, but it's good practice. And a life lesson." Bob said. "Alright." Louise shrugged and hopped out of the car. Bob drove off, and 5 minutes later Reggie and his friends pulled up in a truck with the logo on the trailer simply reading, "Underage Catering." The boys hopped out, opened the trailer door, and Taboo and Dre began unloading the 'product.' "Wow. That looks pretty realistic." Louise said, picking up a can of fake Coors. "Nice right? My guys the best." Reggie agreed as Taboo started pushing the stuff up to the front door. He then looked over at Reggie. "Ready?" Reggie asked. Louise nodded. Reggie took her hand, led her to the door, and pounded on it. "One SECOND." Tammy screamed. Reggie rolled his eyes and knocked harder. "Give me a SECOND!" Tammy yelled. Reggie did it again, and Louise started pushing the doorbell. "JOCELYN." Tammy yelled, and the door opened. "Welcome to-" Jocelyn began, and was quickly struck silent by Taboos massive figure taking up the door. The blonde gulped. "Can I help you?" She asked. Taboo looked down. "You order this?" He said. "I-I don't..." Then Reggie strolled in with Louise. "Hi Jocelyn!" Louise said. "Oh my god it's you guys! Hey!" Jocelyn said, hugging them. "What is all this stuff?" Reggie popped open a beer. "Thought this was a party." Jocelyn nodded. "So you partying or what?" Reggie asked, waving the bottle in front of her. "Uh, yeah! Guys, get over here, Reggie and Louise brought beer!" Jocelyn yelled, and a group of kids rushed over and grabbed the booze and fake pot. Towards the back was Jimmy Jr and Zeke. "Zeke, their gonna run out!" Jimmy said. "Yeah, parties are no fun if your sober! At least that's what my brother told me." Zeke said. Louise headed to the back with a 6-pack. "Redneck, Lisp boy, want a cold one?" She offered. "Hell yeah!" Zeke yelled. "Oh cool, thanks Louise!" Jimmy Jr said, but when they reached out Louise pulled back. "Hold up. 1$ each." Louise said. "Really?!" Zeke asked. "Yup." Louise said, gesturing towards the front where the boys were selling. "Come on, that's a rip off!" Jimmy complained. "This is the friend price! Reggie's charging 5!" Louise said. Zeke sighed and handed over two singles. "Pleasure doing business with you." Louise smirked as she walked away and the boys left. Tammy came down a few moments later. "Alright everybody, time for-HUH?!" Tammy exclaimed, as she watched the kids run around like drunks. "What the hell is going on?!" Tammy screamed. Then Dre walked by with Louise on his shoulders. "Hi Tammy!" Louise yelled. Tammy began to ask what was going on, then she watched Dre pick up a table and, very casually, throw it into a wall. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Louise laughed. "Oh yeah, we showed us to trash your house! Isn't it great?" "NO! Why?!" Tammy asked. "Isn't this what you asked me to do?" Louise asked. "NO! I just invited you!" "Oh Tammy, you knew what would happen." Louise smirked, and watched as Tammy flipped. "Uh oh. Ride, Dre!" Louise yelled, and Dre walked off. Tammy screamed in rage and chased after them. But she didn't get far. As soon as she began, Reggie swooped in, grabbed Tammy, threw her on the table, and yelled the following words: "UPSIDE DOWN CHUG!" "Wait, whaBLGHGHGG!" Tammy said a 2 tequila bottles were stuffed into her mouth and the booze came running. A group of kids surrounded her. "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" The kids screamed. As they did, Louise and Taboo ran around smashing the place. It would go down as the greatest party in Wagstaff History.

It was around midnight, and Reggie and Louise were following drunk Tammy around. The blonde had taken off all her clothes, puked on herself, and was wandering around yelling about a bear. "This is awesome." Louise said as Tammy stopped to throw up. "Yeah. I'm impressed with her commitment to this. Almost like she's really drunk." Reggie laughed. It was then Taboo walked over. "Uh, Reggie?" He said. "Sup T?" Reggie asked. Taboo held out the bottle of tequila. "Take a whiff." He said. Reggie did so, and his eyes widened. "Uh oh." He said. "What's wrong?" Louise asked. "We gotta go. That was real tequila." Reggie said. "Crap!" Louise yelled, and the kids hauled ass out of there. "Wait, where are you going?!" Jocelyn asked. "We were never here!" Louise yelled. "Your friends wasted, don't let her leave!" Reggie yelled, and the truck sped off. "Oh my god! Wait which friend?" Jocelyn said. In the truck Louise was panicking. "We're going to prison!" She said. "No were not. Louise that was a prank." Reggie said. Louise was stunned. "Really?" She asked. "Of course it was, did you really think we would have made that mistake?" Reggie asked. "You were so serious!" Louise said. "It was acting! Did you really buy it?" "Yes!" The two looked at each other, then fell over laughing. The night was good.


	8. Chapter 8

1 Week after the Party Crashing...

It was just after dusk, and a vicious storm had hit the mainland. The winds were easily 60 miles an hour, and the rain was coming down sideways. It was around midnight that an old Greyhound pulled into the bus station. The grizzled old driver looked out the window, then at his lone passenger, a young girl in a thin purple windbreaker and rain boots. "You sure this is the right stop?" He asked. The girl looked out the window. "Yup. This is perfect." The girl said, climbing out of her seat and walking towards the front. "Thanks." She said, leaving the bus and heading towards the ferry to Kings Head. She arrived to find the crew of the boat just getting off. "Hi. Do you go to the rich island?" She asked. One of the deckhands looked up. "Yeah. But the storms made the water to rough. No ones going anywhere." "Would $500 change your mind?" The girl asked, and every member of the crew looked up at the rail thin girl waving a thick wad of money at them. Finally they gave in and out the boat in gear. The trip was awful, the boat almost sank, and 2 deckhands fell overboard and barely made it back to shore. But in a few hours they made it. The girl smirked and hopped off the boat, heading towards the biggest houses. She stopped in front of Reggies and looked up at it. A strange grin came over her face, and it only grew wider as she scaled the side of the house and stood on the ledge outside Reggies window. The girl slowly peeked inside at his sleeping from, stroking the window. "You thought you could get away. But you can't outrun true love Reggie. And your finally gonna see that we were made for each other." She said.

It was next morning, and Reggie had just boarded the ferry to the mainland. It was only about 6:30, and he was talking with one of the crew members. "What were you guys doing last night? I heard you come in really late." Reggie asked. The deckhand rolled his eyes. "Some 10 year old paid us 500 bucks to get her out here, and now we're taking her back." "Wait, she's on the boat? Now?" Reggie asked. "You bet Hottie." A voice said behind the two guys, one that nearly made Reggie jump off the boat. "Noooooo..." Reggie moaned and turned to see the girl. She was short, barely 4'9" and maybe 95 pounds. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, small blue eyes, and pale skin with a lot of freckles. She wore the same windbreaker and shoes as last night, and it almost looked like she had slept on the boat. "Shit." Reggie grumbled. "You know her?" The deckhand asked. "Know me? We're in a VERY committed relationship." The girl said. "No we're not Cassidy! I don't even like you!" Reggie yelled. "Oh come sugar, don't be like that." Cassidy said, walking closer. "Keep her away from me!" Reggie yelled. "Alright, calm down." The deckhand said, grabbing Cassidy's shoulder. She looked up menacingly. "I don't like to be TOUCHED." Cassidy yelled, judo flipping the poor guy. She then turned and realized Reggie had jumped to the wharf, and had run off. She smiled evilly. "And the hunt begins..."


	9. Chapter 9

Reggie didn't pause to look back as he bolted through Wonder Wharf. He knew how fast Cassidy could run, so he couldn't stop for anything. "Reggieeeeeee..." The creepy blonde called, giving chase. "Shit!" Reggie cursed, turning the corner and spotting the restaurant. "That'll do." Reggie muttered, bursting in and jumping over the counter, surprising Bob, Teddy, and Mort. "Reggie?" Bob asked. "Shut up! If a crazy blonde comes in, I'm not here!" Reggie whispered, then shut up as Cassidy walked in. "Uh, hi?" Bob said awkwardly. "Hello. Have you seen Reggie?" Cassidy asked. "Who?" Bob asked. "He looks like this." Cassidy said, dumping about 15 pictures of Reggie from clearly creepy angles. "Never seen him before." Bob said. Cassidy stared at him. "S-sorry.

Bye." Bob said. "Sir, I don't like being lied to." Cassidy said, her eye twitching in all kinds of directions. "Uhhhhhhhh.." Bob said, backing away, but Cassidy latched onto his arm. "Ow! What the hell?" Bob asked. "Where. Is. REGGIE." She asked. "I don't- OW! Ow! Stop!" Bob said. "WHERE?!" "TEDDY GET HER OFF!" Bob screamed. "Don't worry Bobby!" Teddy said, running over and getting a crotch full of Cassidy's foot. "OOF." Teddy moaned, collapsing. "TEDDY!" Bob yelled, falling over as Cassidy released him and began sniffing the entire store. "Fine. I guess he's not here. Goodbye." Cassidy said, storming out. The guys looked at each other in sheer terror. "Where the hell is he?!" Mort yelled. Bob looked under the counter and realized Reggie was gone. "What the hell?!"

"Louise." "Louise." The young girl woke up groggily and looked around. "Huh?" "LOUISE!" Louise looked and realized the vent was talking. "What the hell?" She asked, getting up and popping open the vent, allowing Reggie to tumble out of it. "What're you doing here?!" Louise exclaimed. "I got chased here by a crazy bitch from my old town, and you gotta hide me!" Reggie said. "Why c ant you stay home?" "Because she knows where I live! Can I stay here?" Reggie pleaded. "Ugh, fine. Just don't-" Louise began, and Linda opened the door. "Alright Louise, time for-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She screamed. "Let that happen." Louise said defeatedly. "Louise, who the hell is this?!" Linda demanded. "Mom, that's Reggie. He's my..." Louise said, followed by whispers. "Your what?" "Boyfriend." Louise admitted. Linda then fainted. Reggie raised an eyebrow. "That normal?" Louise nodded. "Just another normal day at Bobs Burgers."


	10. Chapter 10

Linda woke up to find Louise standing over her, looking confused. "Mom? You okay?" She asked. "Louise, where's-" Linda yelled, jumping up and realizing Reggie was gone. "Louise, where's your boyfriend?" Linda asked. "Psh, boyfriend! Mom what are you crazy?" Louise said. Linda looked around the room, and saw that Reggie was gone. "Huh. I guess I had a fever dream or something. I should go to bed." Linda muttered, wandering to her room. "Bye mom." Louise waved, and as soon as Linda was gone Louise scampered over to the window and opened it, revealing Reggie hanging out on the fire escape. "Your moms weird." Reggie said. Louise shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. Tell you what, after school today you can come in and we'll come clean." Reggie nodded and kissed her back. "Let's do it." As the two talked, from 100 yards away, Cassidy watched them through a telescope. She looked up with a demented grin. "Looks like I have to make another competitor disappear." She laughed evilly

An hour later, Louise was wandering the halls of Wagstaff. She was humming and running her hands on the lockers when Cassidy appeared. "Hi Louise." The rail thin girl said. Louise was confused. "Uh, hi. Do I know you?" She asked. "Not yet. You will though." "Uh, okay?" Louise said awkwardly. She sidestepped Cassidy and began to walk away. But a moment later, she heard yelling." "Huh-OOF?!" Louise yelled as Cassidy swung her book bag, knocking her out. Cassidy smiled evilly at her unconscious form. "Now to put you away and reclaim my lover." Cassidy giggled as she dragged Louise towards the boiler room.

"Huh?!" Louise woke up confused. The last thing she remembered was Cassidy hitting her, and now she was in a dark room. "Where am I?" She muttered. She tried to stand up, but quickly realized she was tied up. "Crap! Where's my phone?" Louise said, struggling to find it. She finally managed to slide it out of her pocket and after a lot of button mashing, switched on the flashlight the revealed she was in the boiler room. After a moment her phone buzzed. "Huh?" Louise looked down and saw that the message was from Cassidy. "Dear Louise. It has come to my attention that you have become involved with Reggie. That's coming to an end. He's mine, and you won't ever leave this room again. Enjoy eternity tied to a boiler! XOXO, Cassidy." Louise groaned. "CRAP."

(Real quick, I wanna thank Sandshrewmaster317 for giving me the idea for this part of the story. Your the best dude)


	11. Chapter 11

Bob whistled as he stood by the register. Friday was always a good day for the restaurant. It was just a day where more people wanted burgers. He observed the restaurant, which was empty save for a couple eating in the far corner, and quickly took a profit count. Yup, a good day. Then the phone rang. "Bobs burgers." "Bob it's Reggie. Is your wife there right now?" The voice on the other end asked. "Uh, no?" Bob said. "I'm coming in." Reggie said, walking in on the phone. Bob rolled his eyes and hung up. "What Reggie?" "Is Louise here?" The young boy asked. "No, I think she stayed after school for something." Reggie shrugged. "Alright, imma go home. Tell her I was looking for her when she she gets back." Reggie said, heading out. "I will." Bob said.

Half an hour later, Reggie walked into his room. "Good to be home." He said, flopping down on his bed, and he heard something crunch under his back. "The fuck?" Reggie mumbled, rolling over and pulling a piece of paper out from under him. He unfolded it and read the scribbles. "Dear Reggie, Happy 1 month anniversary! Come to the ferry at 8:15 for a special surprise. From Louise." Reggie raised an eyebrow. It hadn't been a month yet. He knew that because he had lined up Louise's gift for 3 days from now. So this was sketchy at best. But if this was just Louise being early, he would look dumb if he didn't show up. Reggie sighed. "Dad! What do I wear to get an anniversary gift?" Downstairs, Curtis thought. "Your Miggy jersey and jeans with no holes. And good kicks." Reggie nodded and headed for the docks.

"Heeeeelllpppp!" Louise yelled, straining against the ropes. She had to save Reggie from that psycho! Finally, the door opened and Mr. Branca wandered down. "Mr. Branca!" Louise yelled. "Tiny Tina!" The janitor said. "That's not my name, now help me!" Louise pleaded. Branca obliged and untied her. "Why were you tied to my boiler?" He asked. "NO TIME!" Louise yelled, flat out sprinting for the dock. Branca shrugged. "Have fun! In my country, we used to tie girls we liked to horses. And if she came back with the horse, we could marry her. Mine sold the horse and walked back. She was the best." He smiled.

Louise burst out of the school and looked at her phone. 8:12. "I'll never make it!" Louise yelled, then noticed Taboos massive figure talking up Jocelyn. "TABOO!" Louise yelled, running over and dragging him to the side walk. "What?" "I have to get to the dock right now! You played varsity QB right?" Louise asked frantically. Taboo nodded. The small girl shoved herself into his hand. "It's 40 yards straight downfield. Go!" Taboo shrugged, reared back, and straight up threw Louise like a football. "YES!" The girl screamed as she cleared the town easily. Jocelyn whistled. "Good throw. Taboo smirked and flexed.


	12. Chapter 12

It was about half way through her short flight that Louise realized the flaw in her plan: she had no way to get down other then falling. "CRAP!" Louise screamed as she plummeted to what appeared to be her certain untimely death. Incredibly, by pure chance, Andre was hanging out on the docks and noticed Louise. "The fuck?" He asked, then shrugged and snatched her out of the air with one hand. Louise opened her eyes and realized what was going on. "Hi Dre." Andre raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be on the ferry?" He asked. Louise shook her head. "Some crazy girl knocked me out, locked me in the boiler room, and she's gonna try and kidnap Reggie!" Dre sighed. "Let's go get him." He said, putting Louise down and they jumped onto the ferry. The boat launched, and they headed into a weirdly foggy night. "What is with all this fog?!" Louise asked, nearly choking on it. Andre rolled his eyes and pointed at a fog machine set up near the edge of the boat. "For effect I guess." Louise sighed. "Kick it." She said, and her partner pushed it overboard with his foot. After a moment the fog started to clear. "That's better."

Reggie sighed as he stared out into the night. This had to have been a joke. Louise was messing with him, because she would have shown up by now. "Hello Reggie." A voice said. "Louise?" Reggie asked, turning to see Cassidy appear out of the fog wearing a wedding dress. "Fuck." Reggie groaned. "Good to see you to. Do you like my dress?" Cassidy asked. "Alright I'm done. Somebody turn this thing around!" Reggie yelled. "Oh there's no one else on here." Cassidy said. "What?" "Oh yeah, I stole the boat." Cassidy admitted with a creepy smile. Reggies eyes were wide. "Wait, you stole it?!" Cassidy nodded. "And there's no one on here but us?!" She nodded again. Reggie stared at her. "Then whose driving the-" SMASH. There was a sound of shredding metal as the ferry smashed a against a huge shelf of rocks. "Boat." Reggie groaned as the ship listed to the left due to the flooding. "This is so romantic! It's like the titanic! Quick, propose to me!" Cassidy yelled. "We're gonna die you stupid motherfucker! What the hell?!" Reggie yelled back. "Marry me or I drown you!" Cassidy yelled. "Uhhhhhhhh..." Reggie said. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Came Louise's battle cry, as she came full sprint, tackling Cassidy. "GAH!" The blonde screamed as they went flying into the water and started beating the shit out of each other. Reggie was stunned, and Andre approached behind him. "What. The. FUCK." Reggie simply stated. Dre could only shrug.

In the water, Louise had gained the upper hand and was going to town on Cassidy's face. "This is for kidnapping me! This is for locking me in the basement! This is for sinking the ferry! And THIS is for stealing my boyfriend!" The small girl yelled, punching as hard as she could. "BITCH!" Cassidy screamed, wrenching away and kicking Louise. "OW!" Louise yelled, attempting to lock back on to Cassidy. The wiry girl managed to slip away and jumped onto a large section of the boat that had been torn off and stuck against the rocks. Cassidy was fleeing like a wounded animal, with Louise closing in on the kill. "I got you now!" Louise yelled. But as she reached the top, she saw Cassidy standing over her, foot ready. "Bye loser." Cassidy giggled, stomping down on Louise's face. "OOF!" Louise grunted as she was thrown into the surf below. "LOUISE!" Reggie yelled, not waiting and diving in after her. Cassidy looked down, then over at Andre, who physically wasn't that impressive. "What are you gonna do?" She yelled. The teen of few words smirked and pointed, where the mountain of fewer words that was Taboo was standing behind her. Cassidy looked back in terror at his massive form, which was soaking wet from his swim over. "You didn't learn anything, did you?" Taboo asked, referring to their last encounter. Cassidy decided to play it smart and dove off the rock-straight into the waiting arms of 2 police officers below. Taboo looked down where he had last seen Reggie and Louise. "Come on lil man. Step up." He whispered. Finally, after a few moments, Reggie burst up from underwater, Louise in his arms looking terrified but alive. The two managed to board the police boat. "Get us outta here!" Reggie yelled, and the driver floored it back to shore. As the small vessel skipped on the waves, making its journey back to the mainland, Reggie and Louise looked into each other's eyes. After a second, they embraced, Louise letting tears fall and Reggie her protector, willing to weather any storm. And it was truly a moment of pure emotion, of love and war in their purest and rawest forms.

Mainland Hospital, 4 hours later...

The Belcher family was silent. They stood in a loose semicircle around Louise and Reggie. The young girl had just finished introducing her savior and lover, and all eyes were on Linda. The mother had yet to say a word, still processing the information. "Mom?" Louise said, searching for any emotion on her eyes. "Linda?" Bob said, touching her shoulder gently. Finally, Linda found her voice. "Louise, this is your choice. And if you think this is what's best, then we're gonna welcome Reggie with open arms." Louise smiled and hugged her mother. "Uh Reggie, can we step outside?" Bob asked. Reggie nodded and the two men stood in the hallway. "Just a heads up. If you break my little girls heart, I want you to know, I will kick your ass back up the coast. Understood?" Bob asked. Reggie smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it. She's my favorite part about this town." Bob nodded. "I think this is gonna go great."


	13. Chapter 13

It was 3 days after the legendary ferry accident and, probably more legendary, Reggies rescue of Louise from the bottom of the ocean. It was late afternoon, the sun was just scraping the froth of the sea. Our heroes had perched themselves on a narrow strip of shore, hidden from the prying eyes of the town. The two had shared and lunch and were simply wandering the beach, each hunting for the perfect moment to stop and give gifts. It hadn't been easy, and they had almost died...twice. But Louise and Reggie had officially been together for a month. Finally, they reached the perfect spot. You could see everything from there: the ocean, the sunset, Kings Head. "This'll work." Reggie said. "Alright, now let me tell you what to do. This should be perfect." Louise said, taking Reggie by his shoulders and adjusting him until he was perfect. The young boy then got down to one knee and did the equivalent to proposing to a 4th grader. Promise ring, real diamond studs, and perhaps most important, 3 front row tickets to the sold out Boyz for Now concert, which Louise had been trying to get for 6 months now. "OH. MY. GOD." Were the only words Louise could speak. Reggie smirked. 'I'm gettin pretty good at this.' He thought as Louise obviously accepted and produced her own gifts: a gold chain and 3 tickets to the Mets game, but not just any tickets. The seats sat in left field, and their section had gained the legendary nickname 'Captains Alley' due to the unreal number of home run balls that landed in that section, courtesy of Captain America himself, David Wright. After that there was little to be said. They talked, they kissed, they laughed, then they left. "Can't believe this is all I can do." Reggie muttered. "I know it sucks. But she's on high alert." Louise said. The young girl was referring to her mother who had been more than a little suffocating for the past few days. Part of it was obviously fear of Louise being in danger. But more obvious was her uncertainty about Louise's new relationship. It was clear she didn't trust Reggie for reasons neither of them could understand. The only thing Louise could do was keep Reggie literally at arms length to appease her mothers insanity. "Bye beautiful."

Reggie whispered, and they shared a quick kiss, which bordered defiance, and went their separate ways.

Back in the car, Louise and the family sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Bob clear s his throat. "So how was it?" Louise smirked. "If we ever break up, I'll tell you this. It'll be worth all the money he's spent on me." The girl said, brushing back her hair to reveal the new gems. "Holy crap are those real?" Bob asked. "Blood diamonds. Reggie knows a guy." Louise said. "No way! Lemme see." Gene asked. Louise removed one and handed it to her brother, who then tried to bite it. "OW! Yup, it's real." Gene said, handing it back to Louise. "Louise I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you getting all these fancy gifts. It's a little much for a young girl like you." Linda said. "Oh Mom Reggie got this for you." Louise said, handing her mother a shirt autographed by Tom Sellick." "Oh my god!" "And that's the shirt he wore when he got his Oscar!" Louise said. "OH MY GOD!" Linda yelled. "Wait how did he get that?" Bob asked. "Reggie's cousin Lamarr used to do his laundry. One day Tom got drunk so he asked him to sign it." Louise explained while Linda rubbed the shirt all over himself. "That's...incredible." Bob admitted. "Oh, he also got stuff for you guys." Louise gave 2 small boxes to Gene and Bob. "Tickets to the Super Bowl?!" "Holy crap he got me an all access pass to gear heaven! Moby, Genes coming home!" The boys celebrated, while Tina moped in the car. "Oh Tina your coming with me to the Boyz for Now concert." Louise finished. "I don't wanna go." Tina moped. "What? Tina you love those weird idiots." Linda said. "Come on T it'll be fun." "I said I don't want to go!" Tina yelled, turning away. Louise shrugged. "Fine, I'll bring Abby and Jessica. You can be sad all you want T." And that was that.

(This isn't really long, but I'm tired and really just killing time. Enjoy!)


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Louise woke up early. Her dream day was finally here, and she had no intention of wasting a second. The young girl walked out of her room to find her father waiting for her. "Hey daddy." Louise said. Bob smiled and nodded as his youngest took her breakfast and sat down to eat. "Excited?" He asked. Louise nodded. "Can't wait!" "So where is this concert again?" Bob asked. "San Diego." Louise watched as her father spit his coffee all over the counter in shock. "SAN DIEGO?!" Bob yelled. "Yeah." Louise nodded. "That's across the freaking country, you can't go alone!" "I'm not, Reggie's Uncle lives out there and he's gonna be with us for every part of the trip." Louise said. "What do you mean, EVERY part?" Louise sighed. "I mean whenever we need to get something, either him or one of his bodyguards will be with us." Bob sighed. "Promise?" "Promise." Bob looked at her seriously. "No Louise. This isn't some drive by promise you can make. This isn't a promise. This isn't a pinky promise. Do you MEGA promise?" Louise snickered. "Really Dad? When was the last-." "June 24th, 2 years ago. You promised not to set Frond on fire if you got held back." Louise thought back. "Oh yeah." "I know you think this is stupid, but it's the only way I can feel safe letting you go. Okay?" "Okay Dad. I MEGA promise to be safe and not get in any trouble while we're there." Bob nodded. "Okay, so what am I holding onto to make sure you keep your promise?" Louise thought for a moment. She knew her father. When it came to mega promises, only something of great importance would satisfy him. As the young my girl thought, Bob looked over her shoulder and saw the large plushy Kuchi Kopi Reggie had won for her at Wonder Wharf. "What about that?" Bob asked, pointing at it. "B-big Kopi? But he protects all the other stuff! You can't move him! Plus he ties the room together." Louise argued. "Sounds pretty important to you." Bob pointed out. Louise cursed under her breath. "Fine. But you can't move him from his spot!" Louise pleaded. Bob sighed and nodded. "Alright, it can-". "HE." Bob sighed. "Alright, HE can stay in your room, but if you break the promise he's out." Louise nodded. "Good. Now go pack." Bob said, and Louise headed to her room. "Now how do I explain this to Linda..." Bob mused as he continued to drink his coffee.

"SAN DIEGO?!" Bob uncovered his ears after his wife finished screaming. "Yes." "Bobby, she's not even 10 yet! How can you let her make this trip with no supervision?" "Tina's going with her." Linda rolled her eyes. "Bob, she's a babysitter, and she already doesn't want to go. You forcing her to watch her sister and her friends have fun with her rich boyfriends money is only gonna make her more jealous." Bob dismissed the thought. "Tina's a mature girl, she won't get jealous over something as petty as Louise having a little fun." "A LITTLE?! Bobby, Louise is doing everything Tina has ever dreamed about, and she's doing it practically for free! Somethings gotta give." "Oh your acting ridiculous. Tina's gonna be fine, and so is Louise." Linda still seemed on edge. "It's gonna be okay Lin. Their big girls. I trust them." Linda sighed and hugged her husband. "Did she at least mega promise?" Bob nodded. "Okay. Then I guess if you trust them, I'll trust you." Bob hugged her back. "Good. And it'll be nice only having one kid around." Linda nodded. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car horn outside. "What the hell is that?" Bob asked. Then they heard their kids. "Mom, Dad, come down here!" Gene yelled from outside.

The Belcher parents walked downstairs to discover a sleek black Rolls Royce parked outside the restaurant. "Is that a Rolls Royce?" Bob asked. "Yeah, it's awesome!" Gene yelled, petting the car. "Where did this come from?" Linda asked. "I can answer that." A voice from inside the car said. "Whose that?" Bob asked. There was a sound of the window button pushing, followed by groaning. "Shit, that's right this Windows locked. Manny! Roll down the window!" The back window rolled down to reveal Reggie. "Sorry, we lock the back windows for some reason." "Reggie, whose car is this?" Bob asked. "In about an hour it's all yours." Bobs jaw dropped. "What?!" "Yes sir. This is a little thank you for letting Louise and Tina go to the concert." "Whose Manny?" Gene asked, trying to look through the window. "Manny." The drivers side window rolled down to reveal a Spanish man in a black suit. "This is Manny. He drives everyone in the family." The driver looked over and waved. "Hola." "Does he speak English?" Louise asked. "Not a lot. It's just easier to use Spanish. Manny, eat ones Louise y Tina . Su tomarlos y sus amigos al aeropuerto." Manny nodded and smiled. "San Diego? Good trip. You have fun there." "I thought you said he didn't speak English." Gene said. "I said he didn't speak a lot. He does better if you say what your asking in Spanish." Reggie explained. "Neither of us speak Spanish, there's a hole in your genius plan you big dumb stupid idiot." Tina yelled. Reggie raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" He asked. "UGH!" Tina groaned and stomped away. Manny looked at her. "I think she broke up with you." He said. Reggie laughed. "No Manny. That's her sister. THIS is my girl." He said as Louise waved. "Hi." Manny nodded and smiled. "He seems cool." Louise said. "Yeah Mannys the best." Reggie agreed. "Okay, well I guess we should be getting out of here." Louise said, clearly anxious to leave. Reggie shrugged, and Manny got out and ushered the young girl in. After a while, Linda got Tina into the car. "Okay bye my perfect little babies, have fun be safe I love you!" Linda yelled as the car rolled away. Louise popped her head out of the sunroof. "Hollywood!" She yelled. After a moment she went back into the car, where Tina continued to mope. "T, come on. What's the matter? We're living it up! Finally we don't have to take poor people vacations!" Louise said. "Louise, I don't wanna talk about it, so stop." Tina replied. Louise shrugged. The silence last 8 seconds. "Alright, I'm mad because your doing everything I want to do!" Tina yelled. Louise was confused. "What?" "You have everything now! You have a boyfriend and he's rich and famous and he loves you and spends all this money on you and I want that!" Tina complained. "T come on. Don't be like that. You'll find somebody." Louise encouraged. "Not somebody that I'll go as perfectly with as you and him." Tina whined. Louise started to say something, then stopped. That was a fair point. Of all the people in the world, she seemed to have stumbled onto the one for her. She began to say something again, but was cut off by Abby and Jessica hopping into the car. "Hey girl!" Abby yelled, and the girls hugged. "Louise whose car is this?" Jessica asked. "Ours now. Reggie gave it to us." Louise answered. Jessica whistled. Abby looked through the partition at Manny. "Does that hermano come with it?" Louise shook her head no. "What's your name." Abby asked, and Manny said nothing. "He speaks Spanish better, so he won't talk much." Louise explained. Abby nodded, then switched over to Spanish. "¿Cuál es su nombre de amigo?" Manny smiled. "Estoy manny . ¿Tu hablas español?" Abby nodded. "Mi padre es fluido . Entonces, ¿dónde vienen?" "Puerto Rico. El Sr. Martin me trajo aquí para conducir coches." Manny explained. "¿Te gusta América?" Abby asked. Manny nodded. "Me gusta tu país. Es mucho mejor que mi casa. Puedo hacer más dinero en una semana aquí, entonces lo que jamás podría volver a casa." Abby laughed, then looked back at her amazed friends. "What?" She asked. "Since when do you speak Spanish?" Louise asked. "I always have. My dad taught me." Abby explained. "That's perfect! We can talk to him through you." Abby nodded. "Alright I'll start, ask him if Reggie is a conceited bratty asshole when no one is around." Tina said. Abby raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it and translated. He girls shrieked as the car slammed to a stop. Manny looked back at Tina. "Ese chico es un héroe . usted no habla de él de esa manera!" The driver yelled. "What?" Tina asked. "He said Reggie's a hero, and not to say that." Abby translated. "What makes him a hero?" Louise asked. Abby asked, a little hesitant because of Mannys reaction to Tina's question. "Ese niño salvó su vida hermanas . Tomó una bala para ella . Un matón trató de matarla por su brazalete . La habría disparado si Reggie no había saltado en el camino. La única otra persona que lo he visto actuar de esa manera hacia usted es niña." Manny said, pointing at Louise. "What did he say?" Louise asked. Abby tried to hold back tears as she told the story. Louise looked at Tina, who was shocked. "See?" Louise asked. Tina nodded. Finally, the girls reached the airport. The girls hugged Manny goodbye and headed in. Louise lagged behind, finally deciding. She pulled out her phone and texted Reggie. "Is it true you saved your sister?" After a moment, he responded. "Did you ever see that little black necklace I have?" Louise thought for a moment. It sounded familiar. "Yeah, why?" A picture popped up in her phone of a beat up looking bullet on a thin black cord. "That's the slug they pulled out of me when I took the bullet. I wear it every day to remember how lucky I am. That answer your question?" Louise's response. "I've never loved you more."


	15. Chapter 15

(WE HIT 2000 VIEWS! I don't know if the community considers it a milestone, but fuck it I'm excited! Frankly I didn't think I would get this far. I mean this story essentially started because I was on Netflix at 3 in the morning instead of sleeping like a normal person. But I stuck with it, you guys supported it, and that makes you awesome!)

"Wait, so where is our flight?" Abby asked. Louise rubbed her temples in annoyance. The 4 girls had been standing in line for their tickets for an hour now, and they weren't even sure what time the plane left. "I don't know. I should have asked." Louise muttered. "Louise what if we miss it?" Tina asked. "I guess we'll get on a different one T." "Can you even-" "I DON'T KNOW TINA!" Louise yelled, visually aggravated with her sisters inability to shut up. Tina went silent, and Jessica quickly calmed the smaller girl down. "Take it easy Louise, it's alright. Call Reggie and ask him where the plane is so we know what we're doing." Louise sighed. "Okay, your right. Gimme a minute." She said, sneaking out of the line to call. "Did she have to leave the line?" Abby asked. Jessica smirked. "Something tells me she's a got a little more on her mind." Abby was clueless. "She misses him." Jessica explained. "Oh. Wait why?" Jessica shook her head. "She's new to this whole love thing. People tend to get emotional about their first love." Abby nodded. Meanwhile, Louise finally heard Reggie. "What up?" The boy said. "Uh, hey. Quick question, what airline am I looking for?" Louise asked. Reggie was silent for a moment. "Did the guy not come get you?" Louise was confused. "What guy?" Before Reggie could answer, Louise felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see an airport employee standing behind her. "Miss Belcher?" He asked. "Um, yeah. Can I not stand here?" Louise asked. "No it's not that. I'm Marco, the Martins flight attendant. Reggie told me to expect you." Louise turned back to the phone. "You have a personal flight attendant?" "Who Marco? He just gets us to the flights. I told him to do the same for you guys. Did he find you?" "Yeah. Thanks!" Louise said, hanging up and returning to her friends with Marco. "Louise whose this?" Jessica asked. "This is Marco. He's getting us to the plane." Louise explained. The man quickly grabbed their bags and led them straight to security. "Wait don't we need tickets?" Tina asked. Marco raised an eyebrow. "You don't need a ticket for a private plane." The girls were shocked. "I'm sorry Marco, maybe I misheard you. Did you say PRIVATE PLANE?" Louise stuttered. Marco nodded. "You'll have it all to yourself." The girls could barely contain their excitement as they went through security and were lead out to the runway, where a sleek Gulfstream Jet was parked on a private tarmac. The girls were lead aboard to discover the plane was a flying mansion. It's was decorated like a house, all the chairs were massaging recliners, there was a big couch across from a flatscreen TV, and a personal chef and assistant. "This is heaven!" Louise shouted as the girls experienced their first taste of luxury. "Does this TV work?" Jessica asked. The young woman who was the flight attendant handed her a remote. "500 channels, all HD, personalized to your liking." The girl could barely believe her ears. "Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh" Abby moaned as she sank as deep as she could get into one of the recliners. "This must be what heaven is like," Louise agreed from the other chair. At first it appeared there was nothing for Tina, until she struck the Equestonaut jackpot. She stumbled onto a large cabinet of perfect porcelain horses locked away. "Whose are these?" Tina asked breathlessly. "Those? They belong to Nia, the youngest daughter. She's an avid collector." The flight attendant said. Tina sat down on the floor, intent on admiring the collection for the whole flight. "Would you like a chair?" The attendant asked. "Make my day, would you?" Tina replied. After the girls were settled the pilot came over the intercom. "Hello ladies, this is your captain speaking. We have prepared for takeoff and will be arriving in San Diego in 4 hours. Please enjoy the flight." After a few hours the girls nodded off, fully ready for to enjoy the best part of luxury: the beds.

(Before you go, READ THIS!

Now I don't plan on ending this arc for at least another week or two, depending on how busy I get with other stuff (School, job search, etc). However, it'd be cool if a couple of suggestions from the community could show up in my DM's or in the reviews. You already know this story arc is the result of someone in the community, and that guy is Kewl. So if you happen to have an idea you want to see, DM, review, whatever! Bye!)


	16. Chapter 16

"WAH!" Louise screamed as she was sent crashing to the floor. Louise grumbled as she got up. That was the third time tonight turbulence had body slammed her. "This is torture!" The girl groaned as she checked her phone. Why the skies were this awful at 2 am was beyond her, but it was clear sleep was out of the question. "Hmmmm. What to-huh?" Louise's thought was interrupted by something hadn't noticed before. A low humming, not the plane itself, coming from a door down the hall. Louise smirked. "Let's see what you have to say Mister Door." The young girl moved silently and realized there was no knob. Louise noticed a panel next to the door. "What are you?" She asked, touching it after a moment. Without warning, the panel sprung to life, and after a whirl of particles the face of Cortana appeared in the panel. "Hello." Cortana said. Louise was stunned. "H-hi." She stuttered. As she looked down at the panel, a green light appeared at the top of the door and scanned Louise. The light turned red, and Cortana spoke again. "Hm. You don't appear to be a normal visitor in this room. Who are you a guest of?" Louise tried to wrap her mind around what this was. "Um, Reggie." "Okay, and it appears he's not on board. Can I have your name?" Cortana asked. "Louise." Cortana closed her eyes, and a hologram list appeared. "What the?!" "Calm down Louise. This is a list of everyone in Reggie's phone. If your contact photo matches the facial recognition, I can let you in. Please wait." Cortana explained. The list then began scrolling by until it stopped by her name. Louise's name turned green, and a little picture of her and Reggie popped up. "Try not to move while I match the photo." Cortana said, and after a moment the list disappeared. "Scan complete. Match confirmation: 100%. ID confirmed as: Baby Bear. Louise blushed. The pet name was something she was still getting used to, but it was starting to grow on her. After all, the first time he had used it she wanted to die. After a moment the door lifted to reveal a workshop of some kind. Louise could pick out tools that looked familiar, but some were completely foreign. "What is this place?" Louise wondered aloud. Almost instantly a small orange sphere appeared in front of her. "GAH! What the hell are you?!" Louise yelped, swatting at the orb. She watched in awe as her hand passed harmlessly through it. After a moment, the orb spoke with Tupacs voice. "Hi. I'm Titan." The orb said. Louise wanted to faint. "I am talking to a glowy sphere that sounds like Tupac. Holy crap." Louise said. "Take it easy mama. One thing at a time. I'm an AI your 'friend' designed to help him build stuff." Titan explained. "So your like a computer?" Louise asked. "More like the Internet, but sure whatever helps you." Titan said. "Okay, what do you help build?" "Anything." Now Louise was intrigued. "Anything? So can you build, say, a car?" The girl asked. A grid erupted from the walls, and after a few seconds a Lamborghini was in front of her. "Oh we're going to have some fun." But before Louise could even think, and random green grass explodes from the walls, making her pass out. "Sweet dreams baby girl. When you wake up, things will be different." Titan said as the attendant took Louise back to the couch.

Back in Town...

It was 3 in the morning at the Martin house. Time wasn't really a concern for Reggie, but he ha L's been working all night for a week now. A normal person would call him crazy, but Reggie was committed. As he stepped away from his work for a moment the full work came into view. It appeared to resemble Iron Man, only pink and silver instead of red and gold. There was also looked like half a bunny war on the helmet.

"Your almost ready." Reggie muttered


	17. Chapter 17

"Louise, wake up!" The young girl groaned and rolled over on the couch as Jessica continued shaking her. "Come on, we only have like 10 minutes before we land, and I'm pretty sure you can't greet a millionaire in your pajamas!" Abby exclaimed. Louise continued to sleep. Abby sighed. "I got an idea." Abby then got under Louise, scooped her up like a baby-and immediately dropped her on the floor. "OW! What the hell?!" Louise yelped as she bounced off the ground. "Good morning! Now go get ready before they kick us out of here." Abby said. Louise groaned but did as her friend said, ready for the day just as the jet touched down in LAX. The girls got off to be greeted by a jet black stretch limo on the runway. "Wait, can we just leave straight from the runway?" Jessica asked. "Sure, skip the airport! Come on!" Louise said, leading her friends into the car. The kids were impressed by the perfection of the car. "Wow." As they admired the inside, the partition quietly slid down to reveal an old black guy in front. "How y'all doing today? My names Miles, and I'll be your driver for the rest of your stay here. We'll be at Mr. Enrique's house in a few minutes so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Then he started the car and drove off. The girls stared in awe out the window as they passed all the famous landmarks of the city on their way to the house. After about an hour they pulled up to a giant hedge. Louise raised an eyebrow. "Are we in the right spot?" She asked. Miles nodded and then pushed a few buttons on a keypad in the car. After a moment the girls watched as a section of the hedge slid into the ground like a gate, revealing a massive mansion bigger than all the girls houses combined. It was 4 stories on perfect manicured grounds with fountains and pools and a giant garden shaped like a dolphin. The girls could barely speak as the limo pulled up to the front door, and 3 Spanish guys appeared. One opened the door for the girls while the other two grabbed their bags and disappeared. "Wait where are they going?!" Tina yelled as she watch the guys run off. "Their just taking your things to your rooms." Miles explained. "Tell them not to look in my bag!" Tina yelled. "Why would they look in your bag? I'm the one who brought money...wait don't look in mine either!" Louise exclaimed. "Guys, their just butlers. What reason would they have to open your bags?" Abby asked. The sisters blushed as they realized Abby was right. "Whatever let's go!" Louise yelled, and they went inside to see the inside of the house was even more perfect than the outside. Each detail was perfect, from the floors to the paint to the decorations. Lots of art, most of it looking really expensive. Louise opened a door and discovered a room wall to wall with taxidermied animals. "Huh. Reggies uncle must be a good shot." She said as she closed the door. Tina was standing outside, completely entranced as 3 horses went running across a hillside. "Their beautiful." She whispered. Jessica had discovered a massive screening room and was looking through what appeared to be every move ever created. Abby and Louise were wandering the house when they stumbled onto the mother of all arcades. "Holy crap!" Louise yelled as they wandered the aisles. "There's gotta be every game ever made in here!" Abby agreed. "Only the good ones. I choose not to taint the perfection with games that aren't worth the price they ask." A voice informed them. The girls turned to see a large Spanish man in a white suit with sunglasses and a long wooden walking stick. "Hello children. I am Juan Delmarzano Hernandez, Reggie's uncle. You can call me Juan." The man introduced himself. "Wait, Delmarzano Hernandez?! As in Galaxy Wars? Thunderstruck? Mystic Ruins?!" Abby exclaimed, and Louise slowly put together what her friend already knew. Juan smiled. "You've heard of me?" The girls squealed and hugged each other. "Your like our favorite director ever!" Abby said. "Your so good." Louise agreed. Juan smirked. "Well not to brag, but the cabinet speaks for itself." He said, opening a small cabinet full of Emmys and Golden Globes and Academy Awards. Louise and Abby could barely contain their excitement. Juan beamed. "Children, enjoy my estate. I must retire to my bed, as I am an old man and that's what I do." The old man said, leaving the room. The group enjoyed their time, than headed out to the concert. Little did they know this wasn't your average B4N concert.


	18. Chapter 18

The girls were giddy as they looked out the window. The limo cruised down the highway towards the Staples Center, where the massive video board in front was flashing the bands picture outside. "Oh my god their really here!" Abby squealed, and Louise slapped her. "Of course their here, now get a hold of yourself!" Louise yelled at her friend. "Okay, your right. Calm, cool, collected, I can do that." Abby exhaled, calming down instantly. "Good girl." Louise said, petting her friend. "Hey Louise, where are we going?" Jessica asked. Louise turned and realized the driver was going a different way to the stadium. "Uh, dude? The entrance is the other way." Louise said. "No ma'am, that's the commoner entrance. Your using the backstage entrance." Louise proceeded to freak out. "BACKSTAGE HOLY SHIT WERE GONNA SEE THEM!" She screamed, then Abby slapped her. "Pull yourself together!" She yelled.

"Right, sorry!" Louise stopped as the car stopped in the rear entrance of the Staples Center. After a moment a huge mountain of a man in a security guard jacket came outside. "Dejuan, these are the girls. Girls, Dejuan." The driver said, and the girls waved. The massive guard nodded in their direction as Miles opened the back door. "Take em in." Miles said. Dejuan nodded and led the girls through the door into the backstage. The girls were amazed as the walked the same paths that so many stars before them had. "This is insane." Abby whispered, and Louise could hear from the barely contained squeals Tina was happy. Finally they reached backstage. Dejuan looked down at his phone. "Alright there's about an hour before showtime. Hang out here until I come back." He said, leaving. The girls were awestruck. Then it happened. Like humans witnessing the second coming of Jesus, the girls watched as Boyz 4 Now entered. The only problem? There were only 3 boys. The oldest, Matt, was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, where's Matt?" Tina asked. "He quit. Right now their debuting the new Boy." The jaws of the four girls collectively dropped. "A NEW boy?! How old is this one?" Abby asked. The assistant tapped her chin thinking. "I wanna say about 10." She said. The girls flipped out at the prospect of a new boy, this one their age. After an hour they were led to their seats and the show started. The crowd was completely insane. The show was enjoyable, but Louise was more than a little uncomfortable with 15,000 screaming, sweating, puberty infested girls losing their minds next to her. And it was clear that at least Abby shared her opinion. "The front row may have been a bad idea!" She yelled, and Louise nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a different beat started up. This one sounded nothing like the usual boy band stuff. Louise turned and saw that the lights were dimmed, and only BooBoo was on stage, and he had a piano for some reason. He then started playing, and while it sounded good, he had no mic. And then the voice came. No one could see who was singing, but it sounded beautiful. First of, the song was not theirs. It was "Beautiful Girls" by B.O.B and Bruno Mars. Second, whoever was singing was nailing Bruno's part. Suddenly, a figure rose up from under the stage, and the crowd was silent as he started up on the rappers verse, and proceeded to murder it. He emerged from the smoke and revealed himself to the crowd: He was a young white kid, with messy blonde hair and and lift green eyes. He had on a light blue shirt, dark jeans, white sneakers, and a gray beanie on his head. A voice from the speakers came: "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome to our brand new member, Lucas Rizzo!" The crowd exploded as the girls began to push forward, trying to get a better view of the new kid. The only problem was, the front row was crushed up against the stage. "Crap crap crap CRAP!" Louise yelled as the fans forced her to jump onto the stage to avoid being killed. She backed up and ran directly into Lucas, almost taking them both to the floor. Lucas managed to catch her. They stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing. Lucas had stopped singing, so BooBoo took over while Louise tried to figure out why she couldn't stand up. After a moment she came back to reality. "Sorry!" Louise yelled, blushing and running backstage. "Hey wait!" Lucas said, chasing after her.

Lucas followed Louise out the back door. "Stop! What are you doing?" Lucas said. Louise cursed as she realized the area the door led out to was fenced in. The young girl turned to see the boy still standing there. "I-I'm sorry about that." Louise said, blushing harder. Did she just stutter?! When the hell did she do that?! "No, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Lucas said. "No, I mean, I kinda ruined your thing." Louise said. "No, it's whatever. You didn't ruin it." Lucas said, trying to comfort her. Louise shrugged, unaware Lucas was getting closer to her. "Has anyone ever told you your really pretty?" He asked, standing right behind her. He smirked as Louise's cheek lit up. She was putty in his hands. "You know, there's always room on the tour bus for...someone special." Lucas said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Louise tried to find her voice. "I-I have a b-boyfriend." She whispered as Lucas began to kiss her neck. "Oh yeah? And where is mister boyfriend?" Lucas asked, slowly moving his hands lower-before he was interrupted by the fence exploding. The two were thrown back and when the smoke cleared, a jet black Iron Man suit was hovering over them. "That would be me, sleaze ball." The suit said. The mask slid open to reveal Reggie. Lucas turned pale. "Uh oh." Reggie smirked. "Yeah. Uh oh." He than proceeded to kick the ever living crap out of the newest boy. After a moment, he turned back to Louise. "You know I didn't-" She began, but was cut of by Reggie kissing her. After a moment they pulled apart. "I know." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

A week had passed, the Belchers were getting ready to enjoy a little more normal fun. "MOM, DAD, LETS GO!" Louise screamed from downstairs. "Louise, calm down. Your never usually this invested in baseball." Bob said as he came downstairs, followed by the rest of the family. "Well I never have someone to be invested in. But Reggies playing so I have reason to go. So let's GO!" The young girl yelled again. "Alright little Missy hold your horses. I'm not so sure you should be hanging out with Reggie anymore." Linda said. "Wait, what? Mom!" Louise said. "I'm serious Louise, you almost got blown up! And besides, I'm worried that all these expensive gifts are going to your head." Louise rolled her eyes. "Mom come on, just because I can finally afford stuff I couldn't before Reggie doesn't mean it'll change me. And your just saying that because you don't like him!" "What?!" Linda yelled. "Okay okay, everyone calm down. It's been a very long day, and we're all gonna go to the ballpark and enjoy ourselves. Alright?" Bob asked. The girls stood at odds for a moment, then Linda sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry Louise. I'm just getting used to my baby girl growing up, ya know?" Linda asked. "Um, okay? Sorry I guess." Louise shrugged, indifferent to her moms weird emotional reaction. "Okay. Now let's go." Bob said, and the family headed to the car.

The Belchers pulled into the game and Louise scrambled out as fast as she could. The young girl reached the dugout for the high school team, the Sea Devils. The school was known for its scouting, and who had ended up as the starting pitcher? Reggie. Yes, a 10 year old can pitch for a high school team, don't worry about it! Louise worked her way through the stands and found a seat behind the home dugout, where Reggie was waiting. "Hey you." Reggie greeted, sneaking a peck over the fence to his girl. "Hey. So, you can really play for high school teams?" "Yeah, I mean if your good." Louise smirked. "And are you?" Reggie flashed a grin as the game began. "Watch and learn Baby Bear." He said before taking the mound. Louise blushed and headed back to her family. 7 innings later Reggie was proving why he played at the high school level. The 10 year old was pitching a perfect game and had homered twice, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. In between innings the two had been talking and laughing and enjoying each other. Louise returned and went to her father. "Dad, can I have some money? I'm hungry." "Uh, yeah sure." Bob said, digging a few dollars out of his pocket and handing it to his youngest. "Dad I want money to!" Gene yelled. "For what?" "Uhhhhhhhh, I don't know." Gene admitted. "Then why did you ask?" Bob pointed out. "Because I like money!" "Dad can I have money to buy Jimmy Junior some food?" Tina asked. "Tina is Jimmy Junior even here?" Tina shrugged. "You never know. Maybe he's in the parking lot waiting for me. Shirtless." "Why would he-you know what, I don't even want to know." Bob said. "Are you sure?" Tina asked. "Yes Tina." "What if it's good!" Gene yelled. "Gene stop it." Louise rolled her eyes and ran off. She took her spot in line and quickly grew impatient. A few minutes later a group of boys started pushing through the line, shoving Louise out of the way. "Hey! Hey! Go to the back!" Louise yelled. One of the boys turned around. "Hey pip squeak, shut up!" Louise looked up at him defiantly. "I'm sorry, did I stutter? Get LOST!" The young girl shouted. The boy rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Okay, you asked for it. RAGH!" Louise yelled, diving and taking the kid down at his knees. "WHOA! Okay okay take it easy!" The kid yelled. "Wait that's it? Your not gonna fight?" Louise asked. "No! It's just a freaking hot dog, I wasn't that hungry anyway." Louise shrugged. "Okay. Whatever then." Then a voice. "Hey BITCH. What do you think your doing on top of my man?" Louise looked back to see the most stereotypical ghetto black girl in the history of the world. She was wearing a pink tube top, apple bottom jeans, and dreadlocks down to her waist. "Oh wow. Who let the skank in the house?" Louise muttered. "Excuse me? What the HELL did you just call me bitch?" The girl yelled. "Why are you talking like that? You sound like Donna from Cleveland Show. And that is bad." "Oh you wanna go half pint?" The girl yelled. "Wait what-OOF!" Louise yelled as the girl delivered a swift kick to the stomach. "Owwwww." Louise moaned. "Teach to rub up on my man." The girl said. "That pussy is your boyfriend. Shows your standards." Louise said, then proceeded to get beat up. "That's enough out of you. I don't wanna see you around here no more. You see me little girl? You remember my face. You remember my name. My name Sasha. You remember it!" "I'll remember." Louise moaned. "Good girl. You forget, I will whoop your little white ass black! Got it? Good." Sasha said, walking off. Louise groaned and pulled herself to her feet. "Fuck." She said, limping away.


	20. Chapter 20

"You got beat up?!" Louise grimaced as she heard the reaction from her family. "I can't believe this, who would punch my precious little baby angel?" Linda crooned, smothering Louise. "Who beats up a nine year old? Who does that?!" Bob said, in the middle of his own personal meltdown. "Dad, come on. I didn't get beat up." Louise said, trying to look brave. "Really? Because it looked like she mopped the floor with you." Gene said, before taking a gut check from Reggie. "Big boy, do me a favor and shut your damn mouth." Reggie said. "Noted. Also, ow." Gene moaned, dropping to the ground. "So lemme get this straight. Your just standing in line, some dude tries to take your spot, you get rid of him, and this bitch comes and knocks you out? That doesn't make any sense, and I know everything there is to know about senseless beatings." Reggie said. "Uh, yeah. More or less." Louise agreed. "What'd you say her name was?" Louise rubbed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Sasha." Reggie rubbed his chin and thought for a second. "Oh I know her. She was hitting on me in between innings. She's a mess man." Reggie snickered. "Ok, so now we need revenge. What's the plan genius?" Louise asked. Reggie smirked and pulled out his phone. "Wait, lemme guess. You know a guy?" Bob asked. Reggie nodded. "She's a friend of mine. Junior UFC champion, black belt in pretty much everything, world class cage fighter, etc etc. She can teach anyone fighting." "Wait wait wait that sounds hard. And expensive." Bob said. "No it's cool. She owes me one. She'll hook you up." Reggie assured, stepping out to call his friend. "Do you really wanna learn how to fight?" Tina asked. Louise shrugged. "I really doubt it will come to that."

2 days later...

The door to the restaurant slammed open. Bob looked over to see Louise dragging herself in. "Has it come to that?" Bob asked. "IT HAS COME TO THAT! I WILL SEEK REVENGE!" Louise yelled, dragging herself upstairs. Bob looked over at Reggie, who wandered into the restaurant. "Will she be okay?" Reggie flashed that million dollar grin. "Give it about 3 days. It's gonna be problem solved, I guarantee it." The next day, Louise woke up to find a girl who looked about 12 standing over her. The girl had long jet black hair down to her waist, storm gray eyes, perfect makeup and a professional manicure. "What the-who are you?" Louise mumbled, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Shay. You are Louise right, I've been three different rooms and haven't found her." The girl said. "No that's me. Wait, are you Reggie's friend?" Louise asked. Shay nodded. "That's me. And I'm here to help you kick some ass little girl." Louise grinned. "Oh this is gonna be fun." Shay lead Louise to the gym and gave her a crash course in fighting. Call it a miracle, but after a week Louise had learned everything she would ever need to know about kicking ass. And then there was only one thing to do. At the next home game, Louise was getting her revenge.


	21. Chapter 21

(Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in...let's say 2 months. I know I've been inconsistent and it's probably not going to change. The reason why is because of the way my classes work this year. Last year I had a class where my teacher didn't care what we did. So I could write for 45 minutes straight , and that's why I could upload as often as I did. But then summer came around and I didn't really focus on writing. And now that school started almost all my classes demand my attention. So writing becomes so much harder to do. I'm hoping to get on schedule but at best I might have one or two chapter done by October. So anyway, now that I've finished my excuse, story!)

The next week Louise wasted no time. As soon as the game began she headed to the concession stand and proceeded to cut directly in front of Sasha. That was all it took. "You little bitch! I told you not to show your face around here again!" The older girl yelled. Louise simply ignored her and picked up a soda. "Hey, turn around! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sasha yelled again. A small crowd of people encircled the two. The fatal mistake was Sasha reaching out to touch Louise. "You gonna get it now white girl!" She yelled, grabbing Louise's shoulder:l. That was all she had time to do. With a yell, Louise spun around and threw the drink into Sasha's face, and followed with a kick to her stomach. Sasha went down and Louise began unloading punches onto her face and stomach. "REVENGE BITCH!" Louise yelled, letting all her anger out on poor Sasha. The beating lasted about 5 minutes before Linda stepped in and grabbed her daughter. "Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Louise screamed as she struggled against her mother. "No way! Your out of control little missy!" Linda yelled back. "She started it, I was standing up for myself!" Louise said, doing everything in her power to break away from Linda. The older Belcher was simply to strong, and Louise was dragged back to the car. The family was quiet the entire ride home, but when they reached their apartment tempers exploded. "Louise we are not done talking about this!" Linda said. "Oh yes we are mom! She hit me, I got back at her, end of story!" Louise replied. "You assaulted a 16 year old girl, her mother is going to sue us!" Linda yelled. "At least her mom stands by her! You don't even know what happened and your blaming me!" Louise fired back. "You attacked her! And you learned it from Reggie didn't you?" "Oh, HERE WE GO AGAIN! All you ever do is tell me Reggie is bad for me!" Louise said. "He's a bad influence, he's getting you in trouble! You barely even know him!" Linda yelled. "I barely know him?! You've barely said three sentences to him!" "Alright guys come on." Bob tried to interject, but Linda pushed him away. "No, you know what? I'm putting my foot down! From this point on NO ONE is to talk to or even look at that boy or anyone in his family!" "You can't stop me mom!" Louise said. "Oh yes I can! Louise, your grounded! No phone no TV no computer and no boys until your 18!" Linda said. "Are you out of your mind?!" Louise yelled. "No more from you tonight Louise! Go to your room!" Linda yelled. Louise threw up her hands on exasperation and left. A minute later Reggie walked in. "Hey Belcher clan, I heard-" Reggie began, but stopped when he realized Linda was staring angrily at him. "Is this a bad time?" He asked, then ducked out of the way as Linda threw a base at his head. "You! You poisoned my daughter, you ruined her this is all your fault!" She screamed, throwing another vase. "Wait what?! I didn't do anything to Louise!" "You took her to that girl and she assaulted someone! She talks back, she's moody, and she doesn't even respect me! And she learned it from you!" Linda continued to accuse him as she looked for more things to throw. "I never taught her anything like that!" Reggie said. "Get out! Get out of my house and never come back!" Linda screamed, chasing Reggie out the door. Linda walked back in to see Bob, Tina and Gene in shock. "Everyone go to bed now!" Linda yelled, and everyone scrambled. Later that night Linda and Bob were in bed. "Lin, don't you think you overreacted just a little bit? I mean she was standing up for herself." Bob said. "Bob, she is under his influence, I won't let him poison her anymore." Linda replied. "She hasn't been acting different. Is it possible your just afraid of her growing up?" Bob tried. "Bob, what are you trying to say? That I'm jealous that my 9 year old daughter is treated better than me? That she's better than me? Is that what you think Bob?!" Linda yelled. "That's not even close to what I just said!" Bob refuted. Linda sighed. "I know. It's just...she's never respected me. She always thinks that I'm just here to walk all over, that she's the one in charge. And I never really did anything about it until this." "Lin, it's not that she doesn't respect you. Your just two different people. I know you always wanted her to be Mommys little girl, but Louise just isn't that kind of girl. She's independent and wild and does what she wants no matter what. She's strong and brave, and she's going grow up to be something incredible. Linda, there's really nothing you can do but be proud." Bob explained. Linda sighed and hugged her husband. "Your right Bobby. I am proud of her. I just wish we were closer, and that we could have a meaningful conversation without it ending with me sending her to her room. You know?" Bob nodded. "It's not to late to have one now. She's probably still awake." Linda nodded and headed to Louise's room. "Louise? Louise?" Linda whispered as she entered the room. There was no answer from the bed. Linda moved closer and realized why: Louise was gone. "Oh! Oh my god! Oh my god she's gone!" Linda yelled. A minute later she rushed into Tina's room. "Tina wake up! Where's Louise?!" Linda yelled. "I don't know why would I know it's not like she would tell me." Tina said. "Tina..." Linda said. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tina groaned. "Where Tina?!" Linda yelled. "Okay okay she snuck out through the air vents when you sent her to her room and she called Reggie to come get her and they went to the ferry and their at his house on Kingshead Island but she told me not to tell you because she didn't want you to know that you were right about her not knowing a lot about him so she decided that they would spend the night at his house and talk about each other please don't be mad!" Tina said really fast. "Come on Tina! We're going to Kingshead!" Linda said triumphantly, pulling her daughter to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

As they made the rocky crossing from the mainland to Kings Head, Linda and Tina were simply trying to stay on their feet. "Mom are you sure this was a good idea?!" Tina yelled. "I have to go rescue my baby!" Linda said, trying to justify her actions as the ferry nearly capsized. "Oh no I'm gonna drown and I'll never get to experience Jimmy Junior!" Tina yelled. "Tina calm down baby, I won't let you drown!" Linda said, keeping her daughter secure as the little boat finally reached the island. "Come on Tina!" Linda shouted as she dragged her oldest daughter off the boat to the Martin house. They reached it and Linda went to bang on the door. "No mom wait!" Tina yelled. "What's the matter Tina?" The bespectacled girl pointed up at the house, and Linda realized that there was only one light on in the entire place. "That can only mean one thing-their talking. Alone. About important stuff." Tina asserted. "So what should we do?" Tina asked.

A minute later the two Belchers were scaling the house to reach the second story window. "Tina be careful honey it's slippery." Linda pleaded. "Mom, trust me. I was born for stealthily trespassing in or around boys houses." Tina proclaimed as she worked her way over to the window. Linda followed behind her, feeling just a little terrified. "Can you hear them Tina?" Linda shouted. "Mom be quiet!" Tina said as she peered through the window. From the outside she could make out Louise and Reggie sitting across from one another. "Okay let's see what these two lovebirds have to say." Linda said, finally reaching the window. "So your biggest fear is the dentist?" Reggie said. "Yup. I don't do drills or needles or anything like that. What about you?" Louise asked. Reggie shivered. "Spiders. There creepy little bastards." Louise snickered. "Why spiders?" "Their unnatural! Why do they have so many legs and eyes? Just have a normal number of things!" Reggie ranted to Louise's amusement.

"Okay your turn. Favorite movie?" Louise blushed and shrunk away. "What?" Reggie asked. "It's embarrassing." Louise said. "Why?" "Because it's something you would never expect me to like! It's super girly." Louise explained. "Just tell me." Reggie urged. "Fine. The Notebook." Louise answered. Reggie smirked. "Your joking right?" Louise shook her head. "WOW. That's such a bad movie!" "Oh come on, it's good! It's emotional!" Louise explained. "Its lazy, it's cheesy, it's SO LAME." Reggie fired back. "Oh yeah, what's your favorite movie?" Louise asked. "Million Dollar Baby. Now THATS a good emotional movie." "Oh come on! That movie is so overrated!" Louise said. "It is not!" Reggie retorted. "Whatever. Next question?"

Reggie thought for a moment. If she was taking open questions, he might as well go big or go home. But what to ask, what to ask? Suddenly, he smirked. "Alright here's a question. What's something secret you do that nobody knows you do?" Louise froze up. "Ummmmmmm..." Louise mumbled. "What?" Reggie asked. The girl turned bright red. "You have to SWEAR you won't tell anyone. Okay?" Reggie nodded. "Okay. Because this is something even my parents don't know I do."

At this point, both Linda and Tina leaned in on the windowsill to better hear Louise. "I promise." Suddenly Louise smirked. "Reggie. Look to my left." Reggie did has she said and saw Linda and Tina. "Is that your mom and your sister?" He asked. "Yup."

From outside, Linda struggled to hear her daughter. "What are they saying Tina?" Linda whispered harshly. "I don't know!" Tina whispered back. "Wait, Reggie's getting up! So's Louise!" Tina said. "Where are they going?!" Linda shouted, straining for a better look. Little did they know that behind them, the window opened. Reggie peered out, air horn in hand. "Ready?" He asked. Louise nodded. "3, 2,1, BLAST!" She yelled, and her friend blasted the air horn for as long as he could. "GAH!" Linda yelled as the sound startled her and Tina right off the side of the house. "Oh no!" Tina yelled as they fell straight into a mud puddle. From the ground they could hear the youngest Belchers laughter at their predicament. "Should have stayed home T." Louise laughed as she slammed the window shut. Under the mud, Tina was fuming. "You alright honey?" Linda asked. Tina pulled herself up and wiped the mud from her glasses. "Come on Mom. We have a personal secret to uncover." The awkward girl stated. "That's mommy's girl!"

Linda began to scale the side of the house while Tina looked for another way in. After a few tries she discovered all the doors were locked. "Dammit! There's got to be another way in," Tina said, hunting for any space big enough to worm her way into the house. In the moment where she was considering the doggy door, the lights in the kitchen came on. Tina crouched down as she heard someone enter the room. "Do you see anything?" A voice asked. Silence for a moment, then a response. "No. I think they left." Tina grinned and stayed down as she listened to presumably Reggie and Louise do a sweep of the kitchen before they were ready to continue. "Okay, so what were you saying?" Reggie lead. Louise nodded. "You swear not to tell anyone?" The young boy nodded. "When it's late, and everyone's asleep or the house is empty. I like to go down to the restaurant and pretend it's mine." Louise admitted. Reggie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Louise blushed. "You know. I like to turn on the light and pretend to serve customers like it's my restaurant. I call it Louise's Burgers, because I don't have a better name." The young girl elaborated. Reggie smirked. "That's...the cutest thing I think I've ever heard." Louise lit up like a Christmas tree and pushed Reggie. "Shut up! It's not cute!" "Are you kidding it's adorable!" Reggie laughed as Louise rolled her eyes in embarrassment. Tina couldn't help but grin at her little sisters fantasy. Then it all fell apart.

"I KNEW it!" A voice exclaimed from the fume hood above the oven. Reggie was stunned. "Did that oven just talk?" He asked. Louise was not so confused. "Mom. Come out of the oven!" She yelled. Linda proceeded to fall out face first. "Ow my face! I knew you had some secret!" Linda said. "You followed me all the way here just to confirm the belief that I play pretend?" Louise asked. "No! I came all the way here to confirm the belief that your still a little girl!" Linda said, hugging her daughter tightly. "OOF! To tight!" Louise whined. "Wait, so you broke into my house for THAT?" Reggie exclaimed. Linda nodded. "I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!" "Oh. Yeah, I guess I could have asked..." Linda admitted. "Also your other daughter has spent the last 15 minutes crouched in a mud puddle for what it's worth." The three heard Tina yelp and jump up as she realized that. "Well this has been the strangest night of my life. Goodbye Belchers!" Reggie proclaimed, pushing the three out the door. As the Belchers headed back to the ferry, Louise looked at her mother. "You didn't really come out all this way for that did you?" She asked. Linda shook her head. "No. I came to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry for being so crazy Louise." The nine year old smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you to mom." As soon as she broke the hug, regular Louise returned. "Now don't tell ANYONE we hug!" Linda laughed and ruffles her daughters hair. "Yes ma'am."

(Sorry for the wield spacing, it's hard to judge how it looks on an IPhone)


	23. Chapter 23

Relationships end for many reasons. Fighting, cheating, stealing, abuse, any of those can sour a couple incredibly fast. But sometimes relationships falter through no fault of the couple. A simple case of the right person at the wrong time is often the culprit, cutting down relationships at the knees of one party or the other simply isn't ready for the other. This became the case for our young heroes final chapter. They were from two different worlds, separated by a barrier that couldn't be broken or comprehended by kids.

The adventure took place on a day like any other. The Belcher clan was working another mediocre lunch rush when Reggie wandered in. "Hey Baby Bear." The boy said, hopping up to the counter and dapping up Louise. "Hey Reggie. What're you doing here?" Bob asked, taking notice from the kitchen. "I had something of a proposition for Louise and Gene and Tina, so I figured I'd stop by and see if I could ask." "And what's your idea?" Linda said, the tone of worry and distrust ever familiar to Reggie.

"I'll be straight, I have some...business to attend to in Vegas over the weekend. And since the fight is going on this weekend, o figured maybe we could all see the town and hang out for a while." Reggie explained, peaking everyone's interest. "Now by fight, you don't mean..." Louise began, only to immediately shut up when Reggie slapped 3 VIP tickets to Mayweather v McGregor on the counter. "I do mean." He snickered, enjoying the shock. "HOW DID YOU GET TICKETS?!" Bob and Louise exclaimed, the two fight fans in the family. "How do I get anything, someone owes me a favor. I figured since you two are so into the fight, I'd see if you were into the idea."

"Of course we are, this is incredible!" Bob exclaimed. The excitement was doubled by the fact that stakes were high between father and daughter. A personal bet on the fight had been made, where if McGregor one Bob would shave his mustache, and if Mayweather won Louise would give up her bunny ears for a week. "And because I know the rest of the Belcher clan appreciates the theatre or something along those lines, I got these." Reggie produced 3 tickets to _Phantom of the Opera_ playing the strip. "Oh my gosh! This is the biggest off broadway show of the year!" Linda exclaimed, piquing the interest of Gene and Tina. "I wanna go! The theatre their playing brings food to your seat! It's dinner in a show!" Gene exclaimed excitedly. "I wanna go too! I'll finally be able to see the crown jewel of my butt collection: phantom butt." Tina agreed.

"So what'd ya say? Vegas trip?" Reggie pressed. The Belchers huddled, then returned. "Let's do it!" Bob said, much to Reggie's pleasure. "Awesome! I'll set it up." The boy left after that, walking down the street with Taboo and Andre. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Andre finally asked, breaking the silence that lasted a few blocks. "Would I be doing it if I wasn't sure?" Reggie replied, not in the mood for a lecture from his friend. But that's what he was getting. "I don't know, but something about getting shot at in a limo after stealing 3 million dollars and being told that if we ever went back he would KILL US doesn't reek of genius!" Dre exclaimed, causing Taboo to slap his hand over his mouth. "Will you shut the hell up?! Look, this is NOT a business trip. If we're not moving anything, then he has no reason to come after us. Make sense?" Reggie asked. "Sure." "Okay then. We're leaving everything that could get us in trouble here, and we're just going on a little trip. Nothing sold, no one offed, nothing of the kind. Got it?" Taboo and Andre nodded, and they headed back to finish packing for the trip, unaware that in the shadows hid your stereotypical mob goon. He peered out of hiding spot before making a call. "Hey boss? It's Jimmy. The Snake is coming back home."


End file.
